The Grand Line Waterbender
by Yamiken1
Summary: Crossover  A cause d'une eau enchantée provenant d'un lac dans une grotte, Katara va se retrouver dans le monde de One Piece. Venez retrouver ses aventures avec les Mugiwara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Oda sensei. Pareil pour Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air qui appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et à Bryan Konietzko, et même cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas car elle appartient à TPOC1 qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire

Notes de l'auteur

Voilà, j'écris ces quelques lignes pour vous présentez cette fanfic.

Déjà c'est une fanfic que j'ai découvert, et soit dit en passant mêle très bien les univers d'Avatar et de One Piece et je voulais vous la faire découvrir en la traduisant.

Après au niveau de One Piece, l'histoire se passe juste avant l'arrivée sur Grand Line.

Par contre pour Avatar je vous préviens, ça spoil pas beaucoup sur la saison 3, quand ils sont sur l'île de Braise.

Voilà, après ces quelques lignes place à l'histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1: la fille qui savait contrôle

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Oda sensei. Pareil pour Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air qui appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et à Bryan Konietzko, et même cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas car elle appartient à TPOC1 qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire 

Chapitre 1 : La fille qui savait contrôler l'eau 

_**CRASH!**_

La baleine géante réessaya.

_**CRAASH!**_

Et encore.

_**CRAAASH!**_

Et encore.

_**CRAAAAASH!**_

Et encore plusieurs fois.

_**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRAAAAAASSSSHHH!**_

Une énorme baleine percutait, en donnant des coups de boule, une montagne sous-marine, qui était un véritable mur de roches. Ce cétacé avait beaucoup de cicatrices sur son front, signe de l'affrontement entre elle et la montagne. Une personne qui la verrait, dirait que cette pauvre créature était folle. Mais croyez le ou non, celle-ci avait un but.

Son nom était Laboon, et elle essayait de revoir ses amis humains.

Au-dessus du niveau de la mer, le sommet de la montagne était séparé en deux par une cascade, les deux extrémités de la montagne étaient surplombées par des phares. Devant le phare de droite, se tenait un vieil homme.

Il avait l'air assez âgé. Celui-ci avait une barbe abondante, une tête assez chauve ayant une coiffure bizarre comme si une fleure tropicale poussait autour de sa tête. Il avait des petites lunettes rondes, un collier en or autour du cou, des bracelets aux poignets, une profonde cicatrice sur le haut de son bras droit et une petite cicatrice recousue sur son bras gauche. Il avait un air grognon, mais c'était sûrement dû à son âge car il était âgé de 71 ans. Il portait une espèce de chemise hawaïenne, un short et des sandales.

Il se tenait devant le phare, regardant du côté du bruit que faisait la baleine.

«_ Mince Laboon ! Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te cogner sur Red Line pour aujourd'hui ! »

Le vieil homme s'appelait Crocus. Il travaillait au phare pour voir si des bateaux arrivaient par la chute d'eau.

Il n'était à la base que son gardien, mais maintenant il était le propriétaire de Laboon. Il avait toujours essayé d'arrêter la baleine géante de se cogner violemment contre la montagne, mais toujours sans succès.

C'était ce qu'il pensait quand soudainement Laboon s'arrêta.

« _Hein? pensa Crocus. Ne me dîtes pas que... »

« _ Non...Laboon ! »dit Crocus désespérément..

Laboon voulut s'arrêter comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, mais cette fois ci, elle s'arrêta trop rapidement. Normalement elle aurait dû s'arrêter une demi heure plus tard.

Mais cette fois là, elle émergea à la surface.

Crocus en fut soulagé car si Laboon était morte, son corps trop lourd aurait coulé au fond de l'océan.

Mais alors pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée ?

La réponse à cette question se trouva devant la gigantesque baleine.

Une fille, inconsciente, flottait à la surface de l'eau, juste devant Laboon.

« _Une fille ? », murmura Crocus. Que fait une fille ici ? Et pourquoi émerge-t-elle de l'eau ?

De toute manière, il fallait se dépêcher si on voulait la sauver.

« _Merci Laboon ! », dit-il à la baleine qui lui répondit avec un petit cri.

Crocus était peut être un vieil homme, mais il était assez fort pour son âge. Il plongea donc dans l'eau et nagea vers le lieu où il avait aperçu la jeune fille. A son arrivée il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena vers la rive, où il dû la soutenir par les épaules pour la hisser hors de l'eau.

Dès qu'elle fut hissée sur le sol, il essaya de trouver son pouls. Heureusement son cœur battait, malgré que son pouls soit assez faible. Il dut commencer la réanimation cardio-respiratoire car elle avait sûrement de l'eau dans les poumons, il commença donc à compresser doucement sa cage thoracique afin que l'eau sorte des poumons, puis il utilisa le bouche à bouche puis alterna ces deux actions pour la sauver.

Pendant que Crocus la sauvait, la jeune fille revoyait en rêve ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

_###################_

_Katara était dehors, se tenant sur le mur de la maison de vacance de Zuko. Elle regarda la pleine lune et ressenti son énergie à travers elle. Elle sourit en pensant que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'entrainer pour la maîtrise de l'eau. _

_ Elle soupira puis glissa du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir confortablement sur le sol. Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et tout en regardant la plage, elle pensa à elle même. Cette nuit fraîche lui procura un soulagement par rapport aux diverses pensées qui l'assaillaient. Elle respira lentement et essaya d'évacuer son stress en expirant. Elle continua à le faire pendant un certain temps tout en écoutant le bruit des vagues sur le sable et les rochers. C'était un endroit calme et relaxant, et ainsi elle réussi petit à petit à se relaxer. _

_ Katara était tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne remarqua pas son ami de la Nation du Feu qui se promenait aussi dehors, la surveillant. Elle entendit alors une branche craquer et se retourna vers Zuko qui se tenait nonchalamment contre le mur pendant qu'elle se relevait. Elle fut confuse de se faire surprendre par le jeune homme à une heure aussi tardive, elle se retourna donc vers la mer sans dire un mot. _

_ Ce fut Zuko qui rompit le silence._

_ « _Que faits-tu dehors à une heure aussi tardive? »_

_ Katara haussa les épaules. « Je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'avais trop de choses sur la conscience. »._

_ Zuko acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Tout le monde est un peu sur les nerfs depuis que nous avons vu cette pièce de théâtre. Aang ne fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Je pense qu'il commence à stresser lui aussi. Je plains le gosse », ajouta-t-il. _

_ La mention du nom de l'Avatar, rendit Katara mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Zuko qui la regarda en se questionnant._

_ « _Es-tu sure que ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il._

_ Katara se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre._

_ « _Je pense que dernièrement, je me conduis comme une lâche avec Aang. »_

_ Elle nota que Zuko l'écoutait sérieusement et elle décida alors de poursuivre._

_ « _Pendant l'entracte...il m'a...Aang m'a embrassé »._

_ Zuko cligna des yeux, mais ne dit rien. Katara gémit : _

_ « _Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »_

_ « _Eh bien !», commença Zuko. « Qu'en penses-tu réellement ? Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu ? »_

_ Katara secoua sa tête et soupira._

_ « _Je ne sais pas. J'admets que c'était génial ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à une relation amoureuse surtout maintenant. J'étais si choquée que je n'ai rien pu dire après ce qu'il venait de faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis en colère, heureuse, confuse ou angoissée, ou si j'ai un autre sentiment. Mes pensées sont sens dessus dessous », finit-elle en soupirant._

_ Zuko s'agenouilla et plaça un bras autour des épaules de Katara. _

_ «_ Il faudrait que tu te calme un petit peu, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'après cette guerre, vous aurez tous les deux le temps d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tu ne dois pas te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Tu dois juste te relaxer, OK ? » _

_ Katara eu un petit sourire. _

_ «_ Je suppose »._

_ Zuko hocha de la tête. _

_ «_ Être stressée ne te vas pas du tout. Tu ne devrais pas rester dans ta bulle comme ça. Je suis sure que tout se passera bien pour toi. », la rassura-t-il._

_ Katara hocha aussi de la tête. _

_ «_ Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à lui. C'est trop difficile d'oublier ce qu'il se passe surtout en le voyant tous les jours. Mais je pense que tu as raison, il y a des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter et ce n'est absolument pas ça. », raisonna-t-elle._

_ « _Nous y sommes. Ne penses pas trop à lui. D'accord ? »_

_ « OK ! », soupira-t-elle._

_ Après quelques minutes à regarder la plage, Katara se releva et demanda à Zuko qu'elle voulait faire, seule, une promenade sur la plage. Elle lui promit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard et donc Zuko la laissa faire et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison pour essayer de dormir un peu. Elle se promena donc sur la plage tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans le sable. Le bruit des vagues étaient de plus en plus fort._

_ Katara marcha pendant dix minutes avant de ressentir le besoin de se débarrasser de sa frustration en utilisant sa maîtrise de l'eau. Ne voulant pas aller près du rivage en ayant ses souliers plein de sable mouillé, elle regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas un autre plan d'eau pour pouvoir s'y exercer. Elle aperçu alors au bout de la plage une petite colline qui ramenait vers les autres maisons de l'île de Braise. A la base de celle-ci, elle vit l'entrée d'une grotte._

_ La curiosité fut plus forte qu'elle, et Katara se dirigea péniblement dans le sable vers l'ouverture de le grotte. Avant d'y entrer, elle comprit que cette grotte avait été creusée par la mer. Il y avait sûrement un bon endroit pour s'entrainer. L'eau s'était probablement accumulée ici avec le temps. Effectivement, un lac d'une magnifique couleur bleue trônait au centre de celle-ci. Katara sourit et commença ses exercices de maîtrise de l'eau._

_ Utiliser la maîtrise de l'eau lui permettait toujours de vider son esprit. Elle se concentra donc sur ses mains afin d'attirer et de repousser l'eau vers elle. Plus elle s'exerçait et plus elle se sentait étrange._

_ Elle n'était pas sûre si c'était la grotte, ou peut-être le son des vagues à l'extérieur, mais quelque chose se passait avec le lac...plus le temps passait...plus il paraissait étrange. Plus elle marchait dans l'eau et plus ses idées étaient confuses. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle marchait vers le milieu du lac, mais quelque chose l'y poussait. Tout son stress à causes de ses sentiments pour Aang s'évanouit, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de se rapprocher de cette lumière rouge au centre de l'étendu d'eau._

_ Katara avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à la taille bien qu'étant surprise par l'eau, qu'elle avait juste utilisée pour ses exercices de maîtrise, elle continua d'avancer. Plus elle avançait vers le milieu du lac et plus elle n'arrivait à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il était de plus en plus difficile de penser à quelque chose. Mais cette eau était si étonnante. _

_ A partir du moment où l'eau la recouvrit jusqu'au cou, elle ne pu se souvenir de ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Elle se trouva alors dans un tourbillon. Il l'emmenait quelque part mais ne pouvait savoir où car elle était inconsciente la plupart du temps car l'eau rentrait par sa bouche, ses oreilles, son nez et ses poumons. Elle ne pouvait donc voir qu'elle était dirigée par une lumière vers un énorme serpent fait d'eau et qui s'entourait autour de la lueur qui devint un cercle lumineux. Elle y rentra..._

_####################_

Katara cracha de l'eau, en une énorme quantité.

« _Ah ! Merci mon Dieu ! », dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle s'assit puis toussa. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avais-je la gorge pleine d'eau ? Puis elle ouvrit ses yeux... Et les écarquilla.

_« _Qu'est ce qui se... ? »_

Son regard portait sur un vaste océan qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas la plage de l'île de Braise.

De fait... elle n'était même pas sur une plage ! Cela ressemblait plus à une falaise. Sur sa gauche elle pouvait voire une montagne qui s'étalait sur tout l'horizon.

_« _Mais...où suis-je ? »_.

« _Jeune demoiselle ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? », dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Katara porta son attention vers la source de la voix...et cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller encore plus.

Elle avait vu deux choses bizarres. La première était le vieil homme qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il avait une coiffure bizarre qui ressemblait à une fleure tropicale, de couleur rouge et jaune et qui entourait son crâne chauve. Le reste de son corps était aussi étrange.

La seconde était une espèce d'énorme chose, géante et noire, et qui était dans l'eau juste devant elle. Et sur son front, on pouvait voire de grandes et profondes cicatrices.

« Attendez ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de chaque côté de ce truc géant. Ça ressemble à...

« _...des yeux ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un bruit venant de cette créature. A son regard, on pouvait voire qu'elle était terrifiée.

Le vieil homme regarda vers elle, puis vers cette chose. Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit.

« _Oh, ne t'inquiètes, elle ne mord pas. »

Ses paroles ne l'atteignirent pas, seulement la phrase « elle ne mord pas ».

La seule chose que pu faire Katara en voyant cette créature géante, fut de trembler de peur et de crier.

Le vieil homme fut prit de court en voyant cette réaction, tandis que la créature se sentit blessée par ça.

« _QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CHOSE ? », cria-t-elle vers la créature tout en reculant effrayée.

« _Hé ! Calmez vous jeune fille ! »

« _QU...QUI ETES VOUS ? », hurla-t-elle sur le vieil homme.

« _Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, alors calmes... »

« _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! »

« _Laisse moi le temps de t'expli... »

« _POURQUOI M'AVOIR AMENEE ICI ! »

« _Amenée ? Je... »

« _OU SONT MES AMIS ! »

« _Tes amis ? Je ne sais... »

« _OU SUIS-JE ! »

« _Laisse moi... »

« _QUEL EST CET ENDROIT ? POURQUOI... »

« _VEUX-TU BIEN TE LA FERMER UNE SECONDE, GAMINE ! »

Katara s'arrêta de crier lorsque le vieil homme hurla plus fort qu'elle. La créature fit un bruit pour indiquer que ça se passait assez mal. Le vieil homme ôta ses lunettes et se pinça le nez en murmurant : « Je suis trop vieux pour ça .»

Katara resta sur ses positions. Si cet homme essayait quelque chose, elle utiliserait l'eau autour d'elle pour se défendre.

« __Qui_ êtes-vous et _où _est-ce que je suis », dit-elle en se calmant.

Il remit ses lunettes et regarda vers Katara.

« _C'est comme ça que l'on remercie, je suppose ? Je vous jure, les enfants de nos jours . »

« _J'ai dit, _où_ est-ce que je suis ? », dit-elled'un ton plus exigeant.

Le vieil homme murmura « petite ingrate » et lui dit à voix haute :

« _Primo, je m'appelle Crocus. Secundo, tu es ici sur Red Line et plus précisément à l'entrée de Grand Line. »

Katara le regarda comme si il était fou. Red Line ? Grand Line ? Qu'est-ce que c 'était que ça ? Où alors était-ce elle qui le devenait ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces endroits avant. Et...quel nom bizarre pour Crocus.

Crocus regarda son expression.

« _Je ne suis pas entrain de mentir, jeune fille. C'est juste l'endroit où on est. »

« _Mais...je ne connais pas du tout ces lieux. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« _Tu ne connais pas ? Mais...d'où viens-tu ? »

Katara le regarda et l'étudia pendant quelques secondes. Bien qu'il avait une apparence étrange, il avait l'air âgé. Ça et le fait qu'il avait l'air honnête. Mais après avoir apprit de ses voyages, elle savait que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.

Ses pensées dériva vers Zuko et elle dans les Catacombes de Cristal. Katara secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ces souvenirs lointains et répondit au vieil homme.

« _Du Pôle Sud. »

Crocus cligna des yeux. « Du Pôle Sud ? ». La créature fit un bruit pour indiquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Katara sursauta quand elle entendit le bruit qu'avait fait la créature.

« _Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Crocus lui répondit, bien qu'il était irrité du fait que cette jeune fille avait dit « ça » pour nommer Laboon :

« _Ce n'est pas une chose, c'est une baleine-île ! Et c'est elle qui t'as découverte flottant sur l'eau ! Et son nom est Laboon ! »

Elle regarda vers Laboon qui lui répondit avec un bruit de baleine.

« _C'est...c'est une baleine ? », bafouilla-t-elle.

Les baleines étaient tellement rares dans les océans, surtout au Pôle Sud, mais...jamais aussi ENORME. JAMAIS.

Katara se releva et regarda émerveillée ce géant mammifère marin. Cette baleine devait être cinquante fois plus grande qu'Appa ! Elle était si..._énorme _!

Crocus se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Katara, puis lui dit :

« _Le Pôle...le Pôle Sud ? »

« _Oui. Mais actuellement, j'étais avec mes amis sur l'île de Braise. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai... », elle s'interrompit quand elle réalisa quelque chose.

« _Attendez ! Vous avez dit que vous et... »

Crocus cligna des yeux.

«_ Et Laboon. »

« _OK, vous avez dit que vous et Laboon m'aviez sortie hors de l'eau. De l'océan ? »

« _Oui. », acquiesça Crocus.

Katara déglutit. Que faisait-elle dans la mer ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était dans une grotte, en train d'utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau et...l'eau qui...

Katara écarquilla encore ses yeux en comprenant. Est-ce que l'eau du lac avait un quelconque rapport avec où elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait que l'eau était devenue magnifique...et après c'était le véritable trou noir...

Katara sentit que ses jambes avaient du mal à la supporter. Mais _où_ était-elle ? Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'île de Braise. Elle ne savait plus...

...Si elle était encore dans son monde...

Katara regarda vers Crocus et lui demanda d'une voix anxieuse.

« _Dans quelle parti du monde je suis ? »

Crocus cligna des yeux, mais aperçu l'expression de son visage. Elle avait l'air...perdue.

« _Tu es... sur Red Line. Plus précisément à l'entrée de Grand Line. »

« _Où est-ce ? C'est dans qu'elle Nation ? »

Crocus la regarda, étonné. Nation ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

« _Eh bien ? Terre ? Feu ? Eau ? AIR ? Mais ! Dîtes QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Elle commençait à paniquer.

Crocus ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille. Laboon avait l'air aussi de s'inquiéter.

Katara fixait Crocus, le regardant comme s'il était le seul à avoir les réponses à ses questions.

« _Je...je ne sais pas de quoi tu es en train de parler, jeune fille. », dit-il d'un ton triste.

Ce n'était sûrement pas ce que voulait entendre Katara.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle était ici, sur cette falaise de montagne, sur un emplacement qui n'était nul part dans son monde, regardant cet homme, qui pouvait penser qu'elle était folle. Et cette énorme baleine qui la regardait.

« _...Non ! » Ces jambes cédèrent, et elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. « Non, non, non, non, non, non, **NON **! » Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, voulant que tout ça soit un mauvais rêve. Elle espérait que cela soit vrai, mais c'était trop réel pour que se soit un rêve. La panique était réelle, les senteurs marines étaient réelles, le vent était réel. Tout était réel.

Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé ici. Cette terre étrangère, cet endroit, cet...autre monde ? Elle ne connaissait rien !

Crocus s'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille et il se sentait vraiment désolé pour elle. En fait, quelque chose était bizarre chez elle. Elle était bronzée, presque noire même, et elle était habillée dans une robe rouge unique en son genre, et qui semblait révéler un peu trop ses formes pour son jeune âge – enfin à son avis. Elle devait sûrement venir d'un endroit étranger, et bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait venir, il fallait tout d'abord essayer _quelque chose_ pour la calmer.

« _Mademoiselle, il faudrait que vous vous reposez un peu. ».

Mais ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à dire à Katara vu dans l'état qu'elle était.

« _JE NE SUIS PA S FOLLE ! JE DOIS RETOUNER CHEZ MOI ! » Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer.

« _Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko... » Elle rouvrit ses yeux.

« _Oh no, Aang ! Aang a besoin de moi ! Les autres ont vraiment besoin de moi ! Il faut que je REPARTE ! » Katara se releva et couru à travers la falaise.

« _EH, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! »

Crocus la poursuivait tandis que Laboon émettait un bruit de désapprobation

_« _Je dois renter! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je dois rentrer ! », _pensa frénétiquement Katara.

Mais une main énergique attrapa son bras et la stoppa.

« _**NON ! **», dit-elle quand elle fut agrippé par Crocus qui avait étonnement une forte poigne. Ses larmes commencèrent alors de couler. « Lâchez moi ! »

« _Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais c'est du _SUICIDE _si c'est ce que tu vas faire ! »

« _Je veux rentrer ! Je dois rentrer ! **Lâchez moi ! **»

Katara essaya avec son autre bras de le repousser, mais Crocus l'attrapa rapidement. Il était prodigieusement fort pour un vieil homme.

« _Tu as _besoin_ de te calmer ! Je peux peut être t'aider ! Je pourrai contacter quelqu'un sur les îles de Grand Line et... »

« _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Alors... **lâchez moi** ! »

Depuis qu'il lui avait agrippé les bras, Katara faisait de drôle de mouvements avec ceux-ci, ce qui rendit Crocus confus.

C'est alors que Laboon émit un énorme cri pour pouvoir prévenir Crocus d'un danger.

Quand Crocus se retourna, il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

L'eau se soulevait ! Derrière Katara et devant lui, l'eau était montée sur la falaise, ayant une forme de serpent.

Crocus lâcha alors Katara. Grave erreur, dès que Katara fut libre elle pu diriger le serpent d'eau sur lui.

« _Gah ! », cria Crocus qui fut projeté par la force du jet, puis roula par terre et pour finir il se retrouva sur le côté.

Katara stoppa ce qu'elle faisait et déglutit, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait.

_« _Oh mon Dieu ! »_, pensa-t-elle, tout en mettant une main sur la bouche. _« Qu'ai-je fait ? »_

« _C...Crocus ?, dit-elle en se souvenant de son nom. « Crocus comment allez-vous ?

Laboon émit un son vraiment triste. Katara la regardant avec culpabilité.

« _Je...je suis vraiment désolée, je... »

Un gémissement.

Katara regarda stupéfaite vers Crocus. _« Il n'a rien ! »_

Elle alla vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

« _Je suis terriblement désolée ! Je voulais, je voulais, je voulais juste retourner chez moi et... »

Crocus cracha de l'eau puis s'assit par terre.

« _Ce n'est rien ! Je vais bien ! »

Il recracha encore de l'eau.

« _Bien maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment à tu pus faire ça ?

Katara cligna des yeux. « Ma...ma maîtrise de l'eau ? »

« _Maîtrise de l'eau ? », il recracha encore.

« _C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? Ce n'est pas un pouvoir de Fruit du Démon ? »

« _Hein ? Un...Fruit du Démon ? Qu'est-c que c'est ? », demanda une Katara perplexe.

« _Un Fruit du Démon est un fruit maudit qui peut donner un certain pouvoir aux personnes qui en mangent un. Mais encontre partit cette personne ne pourra plus nager, faisant d'elle une enclume dans l'eau. »

Katara cligna des yeux. « Euh...d'accord... »

Crocus ria.

« _Tu n'es vraiment pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas? », dit-il avec un large sourire pendant que Katara essayait de le relever mais que ce dernier déclina gentiment.

« _Euh...je suppose que non. », dit-elle en inclinant sa tête.

« _Heh, heh, heh !Alors d'où viens-tu réellement ? D'un autre univers ? », dit Crocus avec bonhomie tout en souriant narquoisement.

Katara releva la tête vers Crocus et le regarda avec surprise.

« _Hmm. Je pense que ça répond à ma question. », sourit-il.

« _Attendez...vous ne pensez quand même pas que je suis folle ? »

« _Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois une fille habillée étrangement, qui a des pouvoirs sur l'eau, qui ne connaît rien sur Grand Line et qui me parle de nations du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air. »….

Katara le regarda avec un visage décomposé.

« _Attendez...mais... »

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune fille. Il y a des choses étranges dans ces eaux et dans ce monde, et ça ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir ! », ria-t-il.

Katara était abasourdie. Quel genre de monde était-ce ? Et pourquoi était-elle ici ? Est-ce que les Esprits avaient quelque chose en rapport avec ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant, au moment ils devaient faire face au Seigneur de la Nation du Feu où la comète arrivait ? Elle ne le savait pas...

« _Eh ! »

Katara regarda avec attention vers Crocus.

« _Ne refais pas ça. Sauter dans l'eau ne résoudra rien. Je pense que si tu le fais, cela ne te ramènera pas chez toi. »

A ces mots, son cœur se serra. Mais en même temps...ce qu'elle avait fait _était_ vraiment égoïste.

« _Je suis désolée. », dit-elle tristement tout en ayant des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« _Eh ! Ne pleures pas ! Soit forte jeune fille ! », dit-il en essayant de la réconforter.

« _Je...je vais essayer. », dit-elle, se sentant un peu mieux depuis qu'elle se faisait réconforter par le vieil homme.

Crocus sourit chaleureusement à la jeune fille tandis que Laboon poussait un cri de soulagement.

Katara se souvint alors de la baleine et ce qu'elle avait fait pour la sauver, et se retourna donc vers elle et lui dit :

« _Oh, désolée Laboon ! Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis vraiment désolée d'être devenue...si...folle. », sourit-elle timidement.

Laboon émit un cri qu'on aurait pu traduire par « ce n'est rien ».

Katara se retourna alors vers Crocus pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvée. Il lui sourit et lui répondit que c'était tout naturel.

« _Bien...maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je veux dire... je ne sais pas où aller. _Je n'ai qu'à prier les Esprits pour que Aang, Zuko et les autres ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi et qu'ils sauveront notre monde. Je réalise bien que maintenant, il n'y a aucuns moyens pour moi de rentrer chez moi... _»

Crocus avait l'air pensif.

« _Hmm...il y a beaucoup de mystères dans ce monde donc je pense qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose de mystique qui pourrait te ramener chez toi. »

Katara le regarda solennellement. Comment trouverait-elle un autre lac enchanté et retourner chez elle ?

Crocus vit son expression et lui dit :

« _Regarde, si tu es arrivée ici c'est qu'il y a un autre chemin pour retourner dans ton monde. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Katara apprécia l'optimisme du vieil homme – et elle CONNAISSAIT l'optimisme – mais maintenant le sien était vraiment au plus bas. Elle espérait et priait pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas et qu'ils ne la recherchent pas. Ils avaient un monde à sauver, et elle maintenant était dans un monde différent.

Crocus lui demanda alors :

« _Je connais toujours pas ton nom. Quel est-il ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées et lui répondit qu'elle s'appelait Katara.

« _Katara ? C'est un très joli prénom. Eh bien, est-ce que tu pourrais rester un moment dans le phare ? »

« _Un phare? »

Elle regarda vers l'intérieur de la falaise et vit un bâtiment assez haut mais qui était trop moderne pour elle.

« _Vous voulez dire ce truc ? », tout en le pointant du doigt.

« _Oui, j'ai une autre chambre si tu veux... »

« _Eh bien...merci. », dit-elle en souriant.

« _Mais ça sert à quoi un phare ? »

Crocus cligna des yeux. _« Cette fille vient vraiment d'un monde peu avancé. »,_ pensa-t-il, puis enfin il lui répondit.

« _Ça sert à diriger les bateaux la nuit.

Katara rata un battement de cils et lui répondit :

« _Hmm...d'accord. »

Katara suivit alors Crocus jusqu'à sa maison ? Laboon gémit de joie en voyant que Katara allait rester un moment avec eux. Crocus sourit à ça et dit que Laboon était vraiment contente d'avoir une _invitée_ avec eux.

« _Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'est la maîtrise de l'eau. »

Katara réfléchissait comment elle pouvait l'expliquer tout en marchant vers le phare.

« _Eh bien...c'est assez difficile à expliquer ici. Je préférerai l'expliquer chez vous. », dit-elle.

« _Ça me conviens très bien. », lui répondit-il.


	3. Chapter 2 : La rencontre

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Oda sensei. Pareil pour Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air qui appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et à Bryan Konietzko, et même cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas car elle appartient à TPOC1 qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

La nuit tombait sur la maison de Crocus. Le phare s'était allumé – à l'étonnement de Katara en voyant une chose si « moderne » - et elle s'assit dans le salon en ayant une couverture sur les épaules, pendant que Crocus préparait des boissons chaudes. Après avoir connu le froid et l'humidité de l'eau, elle devait en avoir besoin. Elle lui demanda si c'était du thé et lui répondit par l'affirmative, qui en fait était du thé chaud pour elle et du café pour lui. Crocus revint avec deux mugs très chaud - qui paru très étrange à Katara – et donna à Katara le thé chaud. Elle le remercia et prit la tasse sur le côté et la tint par le dessous, tout en la sirotant, laissant la poignée inutilisée. Crocus cligna des yeux mais laissa tomber et bu son café.

« _Alors », commença-t-il, « par quoi voudrais-tu commencer ? »

Katara regarda son thé et réfléchi un peu.

« _Eh bien comme j'ai dit que je vous expliquerais ce qu'est la maîtrise de l'eau quand nous serions ici, mais là encore, c'est...un peu compliqué. »

Crocus ria. « _Eh, j'ai tout mon temps ! »

Katara lui sourit. « _Eh, allons-y ! », commença-t-elle.

« _Voyons voir, la maîtrise c'est... ». Elle fit une pause.

« _La maîtrise c'est...en fait, on nait avec, et on peut utiliser son esprit avec, mais...c'est... ». Elle s'interrompit encore.

« _Actuellement, je ne sait pas comment ça marche. Mais en un sens...je pourrais dire que c'est une habilitée magique que peuvent utiliser certaines personnes. » Katara n'aurait jamais pensé naturellement à dire que la maîtrise des éléments était de la magie, mais c'était la meilleure description qu'elle pouvait en faire.

_« _J'espère que Sokka n'a pas déteint sur moi »_, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

« _De la magie ? », dit Crocus en avalant une gorgée de son café.

« _Pourtant, ça paraît simple à expliquer. », ria-t-il.

« _En fait, je ne considère pas réellement la maîtrise des éléments comme de la « magie », mais quelque chose de supérieur. »

Crocus hocha de la tête sérieusement. « _Cela va de soit. »

Katara sourit à ce qu'avait « comprit » Crocus.

« _Mais je sais que la maîtrise consiste à la manipulation des quatre éléments, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Vous pouvez maîtriser ces éléments et en faire ce que vous en voulez. Bien sûre, je suis un maître de l'eau.

Crocus acquiesça. « _Je vois. Donc tu peux manipuler l'eau à ta guise ? ».

« _Oui, je le peux. Je peux l'utiliser comme un fouet, la rendre aiguisée comme des lames de rasoir ou geler n'importe quoi. Je peux même soigner les gens avec de l'eau ! »

Crocus ria. »_On dirait bien que tu peux faire beaucoup de choses ! Tu dois être un génie ! »

Puis il bu une autre gorgée de son café.

Katara cligna des yeux et le regarda surprise.

« _Eh bien... j'apprends juste rapidement. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis un génie... »

Elle regarda à nouveau et continua son explication. Mais d'autre part, la maîtrise de l'eau ne s'arrête pas à l'eau mais continue avec d'autres...liquides. »

Elle s'arrêta car elle se souvint alors de la maîtrise du sang, et baissa donc la tête en ayant un visage grave.

Crocus le vit et lui demanda. « _ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Katara secoua la tête. « _Ce n'est rien, je viens juste...de me souvenir de quelque chose. »

Crocus décida alors de passer à autre chose et bu avant une autre gorgée de son café.

« _Donc tu peux soigner les gens ? Est-ce que ça te permets d'être un bon médecin ? »

Katara le regarda à nouveau avec surprise.

« _Eh bien, je ne suis pas du tout médecin, mais par contre j'aime dire que je peux soigner avec seulement de l'eau. »

Crocus hocha de la tête. « _Je vois. Je te le demandais car j'en suis un moi même. Même actuellement, je pratique encore. En fait, je travaille ici depuis des années ? De plus, pendant quelques années, j'ai travaillé sur un bateau ».

« _Réellement ? Whoua... » C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« _Attendez, vous pratiquez encore ? Que...se passe-t-il ? », dit Katara, sans se rendre compte qu'elle mettait son nez dans les affaires de Crocus.

« _Oh, rien de particulier... », se retourna-t-il solennellement.

« _Voudrais-tu connaître l'histoire de Laboon ? »

Katara cligna des yeux. « _Euh...oui d'accord. Mais quel rapport avec Laboon ? »

Crocus prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

« _Avant que je ne commence, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu connais sur les pirates ? »

« _Euh...oui, je connais les pirates. », dit-elle en se remémorant les pirates que Zuko... elle secoua encore la tête. Elle devait arrêter de se souvenir des mauvaises actions de Zuko.

Bien, mais as-tu déjà entendu parler de gentils pirates ? »

Katara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux._ « _Hein ? De quoi parle-t-il ? _»

« _Euh...non, pas particulièrement. Pour moi les pirates sont stupides, des voleurs, des coupe-jarret et qui attaquent les bateaux en mer. ».

Crocus eu un rire sonore. « _C'est une façon de voire les choses ! », sourit-il.

« _Mais crois le ou non... sur ces eaux il existe de bons pirates . »

« _Attendez une seconde », interrompit Katara. « Dans ce monde, il y a...aussi des _pirates _? Et ils sont..._gentils _? Je n'y crois pas du tout ! », dit Katara en croisant les bras avec scepticisme.

Crocus ria. « _Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'en ai rencontré quelques uns. »

« _Vous en avez rencontré ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « _Vois-tu, à la base Laboon...n'était pas mon « animal de compagnie ». En fait il appartenait à une bande de joyeux pirates qui sont arrivés par la chute d'eau que tu as remarquée.

Katara sembla confuse, mais elle se souvint du courant au sommet de la montagne et qui se jetait dans l'océan, qu'elle avait vu quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle vint dans la maison.

« _Oh ! Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« _Et bien, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, nous ici sur Red Line, une bande de terre montagneuse et qui coupe le monde en quatre océans. »

« _Quatre océans ! », dit Katara en étant stupéfaite.

« Ouep », sourit-il. « _Et la montagne avec ce courant spécial s'appelle Reverse Montain. Il y a cinq océans dans ce monde, mais maintenant, tu es rentrée dans le plus connu, le plus mystérieux et le plus dangereux de tous : Grand Line. J'aimerais y retourner, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Peut être une autre fois. Pour ce qui est de Laboon... », il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

« _Comme je l'ai dit, elle a suivi une bande de sympathiques pirates. Je les ai rencontrés ici il y a cinquante ans. »

Katara ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement. « _Il y a _cinquante ans _? »

Crocus sourit et acquiesça. « _Ces pirates et leur bateau sont arrivés par Reverse Montain, et derrière eux, Laboon les suivait, à ce moment là elle était juste un baleineau. Normalement, les baleines-îles vivent en groupe. Mais...pour Laboon, ces pirates étaient son groupe. »

Katara fut vraiment intéressée par cette histoire._ « _Attends, il y a cinquante ans, Laboon est arrivée par cette chute avec des...pirates ? »_ Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que les pirates pouvaient être sympa, mais...ici on était dans un autre monde.

« _Leur bateau était endommagé, donc ils sont restés ici pendant plusieurs mois, et je suis devenu leur ami pendant cette période. » Il rouvrit les yeux et eu une expression solennelle.

« _Le dernier jour, le capitaine me demanda si je pouvais pendre soin de Laboon pendant une paire d'années, pendant qu'eux traversaient Grand Line. Puis il dit à Laboon et à moi qu'ils allaient faire le tour de Grand Line et qu'ils reviendraient ici pour le terme de leur voyage. Laboon le comprit. »

Tout était silencieux. Crocus avait le visage grave. Katara n'aima pas ça. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

Katara rompit alors le silence. « _Ils ne...sont jamais revenu, c'est ça ? », ceci n'était pas réellement une question mais plus une affirmation.

Il y eu une pause. Puis Crocus acquiesça.

« _Vois- tu Katara, Grand Line est un endroit très dangereux. A ses extrémités, Grand Line est séparé des autres océans par une mer qui s'appelle Calm Belt, où aucun vent ne souffle. »

Katara le regarda d'un air perplexe. « _Aucun vent ? Mais...c'est impossible ! »

« _Rien n'est impossible sur Grand Line. Et sur cet océan, même les conditions climatiques sont impossible à prédire, on peut même se perdre et tourner en rond. Il y a quelque chose sur cet océan qui rend les gens peureux et qui veulent rentrer, tout en abandonnant leurs ambitions. Et il y a cinquante ans, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Katara le réalisa soudain. « _Attendez...cela veut dire...qu'ils ont abandonné Laboon ! », répondit-elle en étant choquée.

Crocus acquiesça. « _Je le sais de source sûre. Ces pirates...sont morts. »

Katara déglutit bruyamment et mit une main sur sa bouche. Ils avaient laissé Laboon seul pendant tout ce temps. Attendez...

« _Est-ce que...Laboon le sait ? »

Crocus prit une grande inspiration. « _Je lui ai dit...mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. Elle pense qu'ils reviendront. C'est là que commença la souffrance de Laboon. »

Katara commençait à comprendre où se dirigeait la conversation, mais le laissa poursuivre.

« _Après lui avoir dit qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais, elle commença à gémir puis se tint debout et attendit, pensant qu'ils reviendraient pour elle. »

Katara se sentait vraiment mal pour Laboon. Comment pouvait-on se prétendre ami et juste le quitter comme ça ?

« _Et ensuite...il commença à se blesser de lui-même. »

Katara fut choquée. « _Il se blesse de lui-même ! »

Crocus acquiesça, puis il continua. « _Il était trop impatient, et un jour... », il ferma les yeux et reprit.

« _C'est alors qu'il commença à donner des coups de boule sur Red Line. »

Katara déglutit encore et remit une main sur la bouche, choquée. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa.

« _Attendez...vous voulez dire... que ces cicatrices...sont ? »

Crocus acquiesça. « _Et si elle continue comme ça...un jour elle finira par se tuer. »

Katara le regarda horrifiée. Elle se leva si soudainement que la serviette tomba de ses épaules et lui dit :

« _Vous êtes sérieux là ! Et vous la laissez faire ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! De toute manière, je règle les problèmes de Laboon à ma manière ! », dit-il en élevant un peu le ton.

Katara fut pris de court par la véhémence du vieil homme. Crocus soupira longuement.

« _Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'essaie de prendre soin de Laboon comme je le peux. »

« _Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... »

« _Eh, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est vrai que ma méthode pour soigner Laboon est...unique en son genre. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « _C'est à dire ? »

Il regarda Katara et lui fit un petit sourire.

« _Il faudrait te le montrer plutôt que te l'expliquer... en fait j'ai consacré la moitié de ma vie pour le soigner de l'intérieur. »

Katara cligna encore des yeux. A l'intérieur ? « _A l'intérieur ? », le répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Crocus ria. « _Crois moi, c'est pour son bien. Et puis, je ne ferais jamais souffrir un animal. » Puis il regarda vers la porte avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« _C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour l'aider. »

__Katara vit son regard et se sentit de trop.

Elle ne savait pas quel était ce projet qu'avait fait Crocus, mais se demandait ce que c'était pour que ça prenne la moitié de sa vie, surtout pour une si gigantesque baleine..., mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Crocus pour ce qu'il faisait.

Outre Aang avec Appa, elle n'avait jamais vu personne prendre autant de soin pour un animal avec autant de compassion, de dévotion et de sympathie...qu'elle se sentit vraiment de trop.

Katara retint ses larmes.

« _Excusez-moi, j'en ai pour un instant. », dit-elle en se levant vers la porte, pour pouvoir sortir dehors.

Crocus ne le regarda plus depuis qu'elle était sortie.

Dehors, Katara laissa ses larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de sa main.

Elle sauta et regarda autour d'elle pour voire...Laboon qui faisait face à Reverse Montain...SE TENANT DEBOUT à la surface de _l'eau _!

Katara était en admiration...si avant Laboon paraissait énorme, debout dans l'eau, la rendait encore plus immense.

Les yeux de la baleine – plutôt l'œil droit, car Katara ne pouvait voire que son côté droit – fixait la chute d'eau, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Katara déglutit lentement. _« _Elle les attend ! »_

Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ça. Après toutes ces années, Laboon pensait toujours que ses amis reviendraient. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Cet animal, qui était si merveilleusement attaché à ses maîtres et qui les aimait tant, les attendait. Et même s'ils ne revenaient pas, elle serait toujours là pour les attendre...ce qui lui brisait vraiment le cœur..

Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Elle devait essayait d'arrêter Laboon.

Katara parla alors. « _Laboon! »

Mais Laboon ne bougea pas. Elle restait juste debout.

Katara essaya d'être forte afin de pouvoir parler sans pleurer. « _Laboon, ne soit pas triste. Je ne sait rien sur tes amis, mais... », elle soupira et baissa la tête car elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer.

« _Je sais qu'ils te manquent, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te tues pour ça ! »

Laboon resta toujours immobile.

« _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu m'as vue avant ! Je voulais rentrer chez moi pour revoir mes amis ! J'ai faillit me causer du tort avec ça ! Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu te fasses du tort comme je l'ai presque fait ! Je veux juste...je sais qu'ils te manquent, car moi aussi mes amis me manquent...mais tu as Crocus qui s'occupe de toi ! Et si... », elle étouffa un sanglot et laissa les larmes coulées à nouveau.« _Et si tu mourrais, Crocus serait vraiment malheureux. », elle sanglota à nouveau. « _Je serais aussi malheureuse si tu mourrais ! Jusqu'à ce que je le sache je ne m'en inquiétais pas ! C'est juste...ce que j'ai entendu...mais tu as tellement souffert... »

Mais Laboon ne fit rien du tout.

« S'il te plait...ne soit pas triste...et ne meurt pas. », dit-elle en pleurant. « _...S'il te plait ».

Mais seul le bruit des vagues lui répondit.

Elle leva les yeux vers Laboon et la regarda tristement. Laboon se tenait toujours là...

Elle soupira tristement. Elle revint vers le phare, les bras enroulaient autour d'elle. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle vit que la porte était entrouverte. Elle s'arrêta...et soupira de nouveau. Puis, enfin rentra à l'intérieur.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et vit Crocus toujours assit sur le canapé, buvant...qu'est-c que c'était déjà ? Du café ? De toute façon, il était là.

Katara baissa la tête. « _Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Crocus resta assis, ne regardant pas Katara. Enfin il brisa le silence.

« _J'ai apprécié ce que tu as dit à Laboon. C'était vraiment des mots gentils. » Il finit son café et posa la tasse sur la table.

« _Mais ces mots ne font que passer d'une oreille à l'autre, car elle ne veut pas écouter. »

Katara le regarda stupéfaite, en ayant la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Crocus avait encore un visage solennel. « _Elle croit réellement...qu'ils vont revenir. »

Katara regarda encore le sol, en ayant un visage très triste.

« _...Mais... », parla-t-il avec une voix rempli d'espoir. « Peut être... juste peut être...ce que tu as dit, l'aidera à y voir claire. Sait-on jamais. » Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire sincère.

Katara le regarda avec espoir et lui fit un léger sourire.

Crocus se releva. « _Bien, je pense que tu devrais avoir sommeil, surtout avec la journée que tu viens d'avoir. Ne voudrais-tu pas te coucher pour être en pleine forme demain ? »

Katara acquiesça. « _C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. »

Katara se rendit dans la chambre d'ami et se coucha, pendant que Crocus allait au sommet du phare, gardant un œil sur Laboon, qui restait toujours immobile, toujours debout dans l'eau et ayant les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Mais ce que Crocus n'avait pas observé sur Laboon, c'était que de minuscules larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux de la baleine.

_####################_

_ Elle était en tain de rêver. Elle rêvait de son frère, de sa grand mère, de son père, ainsi que de tous ses amis et de toutes ces bons moments passés ensemble. Puis tout cela la conduisit dans un autre endroit._

_ Dans la mer._

_ Elle était sous l'eau. Pourtant elle pouvait respirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, voyant toute cette eau bleue autour d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une créature qui ressemblait à un énorme serpent d'eau et qui venait vers elle. Katara se prépara à se défendre, ne sachant pas ce que pourrait lui faire cette créature._

_ Elle sursauta quand la créature lui parla avec une voix d'homme._

_ Vous devez comprendre que j'ai fait cela pour le bien de l'Avatar et de ton monde...Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

_ Ensuite, tout ce qu'elle pu voire était une forte lumière._

_####################_

Suite à ce rêve, Katara se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ayant un visage confus. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette créature ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Et pourquoi...c'était-elle excusée ?

Elle était assise là, se posant des questions. Était-ce cette créature...qui l'avait ramenée dans ce monde ?

Elle vit alors quelque chose du coin de l'œil, situé sur sa droite, c'était des vêtements que Crocus avait préparé pour elle et qui étaient posés sur un tonneau. Ils étaient, comme tout ce qui se trouvait là, étranges pour la jeune fille. Ils étaient comme ceux de Crocus, mais en plus petit il y avait un T-shirt bleu et un short de couleur kaki. Les seuls vêtements qui appartenaient à Katara, étaient juste sa paire de sandales qui était maintenant sèche.

Katara se dit qu'elle devrait se poser des questions plus tard. Elle s'habilla donc, tout en sentant bizarre, du fait de mettre des vêtements qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle allait sortir dehors quand elle vit un message sur la table. Elle le prit et commença à le lire.

_Katara_

_ A l'heure actuelle, je suis dans Laboon. Je t'écris ce message afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Saches que je l'ai fait des centaines de fois et maintenant je vais la soigner. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas._

_Crocus_

A la lecture de la lettre, elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Il était _dans Laboon _? Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Mais elle décida de faire confiance à Crocus pour ces soins bizarres.

Elle sortit dehors, et fut accueillit par une belle journée, avec la forme massive de Laboon qui restait debout. Katara la regarda tristement. Elle voudrait l'aider plus, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rendre plus heureuse.

Elle alla à l'extrémité de la falaise et s'accroupit près du bord. Elle regarda ce courant qui tombait du haut de Reverse Montain.

_« _Whaou ! Quelle belle chute d'eau. Et pour couronner le tout, un gigantesque animal appelé Baleine-Ile ! De plus avec toutes ces choses qui me sont étrangères ! C'est réellement un autre monde ! Et Cocus...même s'il est bizarre, est vraiment un homme gentil. Et il est si dévoué à Laboon. »_

Katara sourit devant tant de gentillesse. Bien que son monde lui manquait, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Elle resta assise là pendant un moment, contemplant la chute d'eau, Laboon et les vagues.

Tout était parfaitement silencieux...Quand soudain, elle entendit des voix paniquées qui venaient du sommet de la chute d'eau.

Katara prêta son attention sur le bruit et regarda vers la droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

C'était un navire !

Ce bateau était vraiment étrange, mais ce qu'elle remarqua tout de suite était sa voile. Une tête de mort posée sur des os croisés était peinte sur cette voile. De plus le crâne portait un chapeau qui ressemblait à un chapeau de paille.

Elle nota que les passagers criaient comme s'il y avait une tempête.

Puis elle percuta. Elle regarda alors vers Laboon, puis vers le bateau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_« _Ils vont percuter Laboon ! »_

Le navire allait trop vite. Katara ne pouvait pas utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau à cause de ce courant, qui était trop fort. Si elle le faisait, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Et plus ils allaient vite et moins elle pourrait maîtriser l'eau à temps.

Katara resta debout, ne sachant que faire. Elle cria vers Laboon. « _Laboon ! Il y a un navire ! Il y a un navire ! Vas-t'en de là ! »

Mais tout espoir semblait perdu, car Laboon n'entendit rien. Katara regarda alors avec horreur la terrible catastrophe qui allait se passer.

C'est alors que le bateau, qui était maintenant tout proche de la baleine...

.**BOOM !**..

…..Le canon, qui était à l'avant de bateau, tira un boulet sur la baleine. Ce qui permit de freiner le bateau, mais qui percuta quand la baleine. Heureusement seule la figure de proue fut endommagée.

_ « _Ils ont...tiré sur Laboon ? »_

Katara n'était pas très informée sur la modernité de ce monde, mais...cela ressemblait plus à une bombe. Une bombe tirée sur Laboon.

En parlant de Laboon, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien eu...enfin c'est ce que pensa Katara. Et de toute manière, le navire c'était arrêté.

Ensuite, le bateau s'éloigna de la baleine. Katara sortit de sa stupeur, et bien qu'elle était soulagée que l'équipage n'ait rien, elle était quand même en colère contre eux.

_« _Ils ont...tiré sur Laboon !»_

Katara alla à l'autre bout de la falaise pour se rapprocher du bateau et crier sur l'équipage.

« _Hé ! Bande de cons ! Pourquoi avez-vous tiré sur Laboon ! »

Le bateau stoppa, et trois personnes montèrent sur le pont, où il y avait déjà trois autres personnes, et regardèrent tous dans sa direction.

Katara ne pouvait pas savoir qui ils étaient, mais les voyait distinctement.

L'une était une jeune femme aux cheveux oranges (Katara devait vraiment s'y faire pour ces étranges coiffures) et qui était habillée d'un top bleu ciel et d'un short bleu. Elle avait aussi un drôle de tatouage sur son bras. Les autres personnes avec elle étaient quatre jeunes hommes.

Le premier avait un étrange long nez, avec des cheveux noirs qui frisotaient, il portait un bandana où il y avait d'étranges lunettes, il était habillé d'une salopette marron et de grosses chaussures de la même couleur. Il avait une ceinture de couleur blanche autour de la taille et portait un brassard bleu et blanc autour du poignet.

Le deuxième homme était un blond, où l'une de ses mèches de cheveux cachait son œil gauche. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise bleue, une cravate, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Katara remarqua aussi qu'il avait un drôle de bâton blanc à la bouche.

Le troisième avait les cheveux court et de couleur verte, portait trois boucles d'oreille à son oreille gauche. Il portait un polo blanc, un bandana vert sombre sur son bras, une ceinture verte et un pantalon noir. Sur son côté droit on pouvait y voire trois épées.

Le dernier avait les cheveux noirs, il était coiffé d'un chapeau de paille. Il portait une chemise rouge boutonnée, un short en jean bleu et se complétait par des sandales. On pouvait voire aussi qu'il avait une petite cicatrice sous son œil gauche.

L'homme aux cheveux verts plissa des yeux et cria vers Katara.

« _Qui es-tu ? »

« _ET QUEL EST TON NOM, « JEUNE DEMOISELLE » (en français dans le texte), dit le blond, où son œil se transforma en cœur.

Katara cligna des yeux en entendant l'étrange question du jeune homme.

« _Euh...Katara ! », répondit-elle.

« _Katara ! Un nom bien exotique pour une si belle demoiselle ! »

Katara rougit bêtement.

« _SANJI ! PAS MAINTENANT ! », cria le type au long nez.

Quand soudain...

_**BWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Laboon émit un son féroce.

« _OUUUAAAAHHH ! MES OREILLES !, cria la rousse.

« _DUAAAAAAUGHHH ! », cria le long nez, comme s'il agonisait.

L'homme aux cheveux verts et le blond – qui apparemment s'appelait Sanji – essayèrent de se boucher les oreilles.

Katara fut aussi prise par surprise par le cri de Laboon, et perdit son équilibre. Le cri était vraiment insupportable pour ses oreilles, mais quand elle essaya de mettre les mains à ses oreilles, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de la falaise.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Elle était en train de tomber...quand soudain un bras l'atteignit et l'attrapa par la taille.

_« _Hein ? »_

C'est alors que le bras partit dans la direction du navire.

"WOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Le bras se rétracta très vite, et très vite elle se retrouva sur le bateau, c'est alors qu'elle vit que c'était le garçon au chapeau de paille qui l'avait rattrapée.

Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. _« _Qu'est-ce que c'est...que ça ? »_

Il laissa Katara à terre. Il avait l'aire sérieux. Katara resta à une certaine distance de lui. Il avait l'aire un peu effrayant avec son visage si déterminé. Il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

« _EH ! TOI ! », cria-t-il vers Laboon. « _TU AS CASSE MON SIEGE SPECIAL ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ! »

Katara cligna des yeux. De quoi ? Son _siège spécial ?_

« _GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL ! »

One. HIS ARM FREAKING STRETCHED!

Katara fut alors témoin de quelque chose qui la laissa sans voix.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille étira son bras, et ce malgré la distance, et frappa l'œil droit de Laboon.

Les jambes de Katara flanchèrent sous la surprise, et elle se retrouva sur le sol du pont avec la mâchoire pantoise.

Il y avait deux choses qui lui fit perdre sa voix.

Premièrement. SON BRAS C'ETAIT ETIRE !

Deuxièmement. Il avait frappé Laboon dans son œil, sûrement pour le rendre encore plus fâché. Elle était vraiment étonnée de ce qu'elle avait vu, car ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment stupide !

Les autres la devancèrent.

« _ESPECE D'IDIOT ! »

L'œil droit de Laboon, qui n'avait pas l'aire blessé, regarda vers le bateau.

L'équipage resta sur le qui vive.

« _ALLEZ ! VIENS TE BATTRE ! », dit le garçon au chapeau de paille.

« _LA FERME ! CRETIN ! », dirent en même temps l'épéiste et le long nez.

Katara le regarda incrédule. Ce garçon au chapeau de paille était_ fou _!

Elle regarda à nouveau vers Laboon. Elle ne savait pas si Laboon était violente ou pas, mais il fallait qu'elle se calme.

« _La...Laboon ? Tout va bien. Tout...tout va bien. », dit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre la situation en main. En général, elle était assez bonne à ça.

« _Tu connais cette baleine ? », lui demanda la rousse.

Katara se retourna vers la fille et lui répondit. « _Oui, un... »

_** BWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!**_

Laboon retourna dans l'eau et ouvrit la bouche.

Katara déglutit longuement. Elle...ne va pas faire...ça ?

Laboon ouvrit grand la bouche et aspira rapidement l'eau autour d'elle.

« _NON! LABOON ! », cria Katara.

Le bateau fut rapidement aspiré. La vitesse fut telle que le jeune homme au chapeau de paille fut jeté pardessus bort.

« _LUFFY ! », crièrent son équipage.

Le navire allait entrer à l'intérieur, laissant le garçon au chapeau de paille derrière eux. L'eau avait créé de telles vagues, qu'ils avaient de l'eau dans la bouche. Ils rentrèrent dans la gueule de la baleine.

_« _C'est la fin ! »_, ne put que penser Katara


	4. Chapter 3: à l'intérieur de Laboon

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Oda sensei. Pareil pour Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air qui appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et à Bryan Konietzko, et même cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas car elle appartient à TPOC1 qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire

Chapitre 3 : A l'intérieur de Laboon

La vitesse était elle que Luffy perdit l'équilibre. Il essaya même de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais cela fut inutile car il fut jeté hors du Vogue Merry.

« _Luffy ! », crièrent ses nakama.

« _WOOOOOAAAAAHHH ! », hurla Luffy.

« _**JE NE VAIS PAS MOURIR ICI **! », cria Luffy déterminé.

Luffy allait atteindre l'eau, mais il étira son bras juste à temps vers une dent de la baleine géante, et sauta vers le côté de Laboon, et enfin escalada son dos.

Laboon referma ses mâchoires. Luffy s'assit là, tout en haletant et essayant de se maintenir sur le dos de la baleine. Soudain il réalisa avec horreur que ses nakama avaient été avalés par la baleine géante.

« _Oh non ! Mes nakama ! », dit Luffy.

« _Que dois-je faire ? Ils ont tous été avalés ! ».

Il était paniqué pour ses nakama, et commença alors à donner des coups de poing sur le dos de la baleine.

« _EH ! LAISSES LES SORTIR ! LAISSES LES SORTIR STUPIDE BALEINE ! TU M'ENTENDS ! LAISSES LES SORTIR ! »

Mais lui donner des coups ne servit à rien et il paniqua encore plus lorsque la baleine commença à aller sous l'eau.

« _OH, NON ! EH LA BALEINE ! ARRETES ÇA ! NE VAS PAS DANS L'EAU ! RENDS MOI MES NAKAMA! »

Mais la baleine ne l'écouta pas et continua à aller sous l'eau. Luffy s'énerva encore plus.

« _ARRETE ÇA ! MES AMIS ET MOI, ON DOIT POURSUIVRE NOS AVENTURES ! JE NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE SANS EUX ! J'AI BESOIN D'EUX !** ARRETS ÇA MAINTENANT ! **»

Mais cela resta futile pour la baleine, qui était maintenant presque immergée, où seul le sommet de son crane était au-dessus de l'eau. Luffy commença à perdre espoir, pensant qu'il ne reverrait plus ses nakama lorsque l'eau s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Luffy aperçu quelque chose sur la droite.

« _Hein ? », se questionna-t-il.

Sur la tête de la baleine...il y avait une trappe. Il s'y précipita, juste avant d'être submergé par l'eau.

####################

L'obscurité.

Elle pensa qu'elle était morte. Elle pensa que tout était finit.

Quand on était dans une baleine géante, on pouvait vraiment croire à cela. Elle pensa réellement que l'obscurité à l'intérieur de Laboon serait son dernier lieu de repos. La seule chose optimiste était qu'elle ne mourrait pas seule. Cela la réconfortait d'être sur ce bateau avec son équipage, et bien quelle ne les connaissait pas, elle était heureuse de ne pas mourir seule. C'était peut être égoïste de sa part , mais...pouvait-on penser à autre chose lorsqu'on était avalée par une baleine ?

L'obscurité...c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait

…..Jusqu'à ce que la lumière l'éblouisse.

Katara écarquilla les yeux.

_« _Suis-je...décédée ? »_

Ce qu'elle vit, avec l'équipage du bateau...

….était un ciel bleu avec des nuages.

« _Que...Quoi ? », dit Katara confuse.

Était-elle dans le monde des esprits ? Où était-elle un esprit errant dans ce bas monde ?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix près d'elle.

« _Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Katara se retourna et vit la rousse, qui regardait perplexe autour d' elle.

Cela...voudrait dire...qu'elle était encore vivante !

Katara se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle comprit qu'elle était dans l'estomac de Laboon, bien qu'on pouvait croire qu'on était ressorti de la baleine.

« _Eh ! Regardez ça !, dit le jeune homme au long nez qui était à l'avant du bateau.

Le reste de l'équipage le rejoignit pour apercevoir ce qu'il avait vu. Katara fut stupéfaite de tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle essaya donc de se remémorer tout ce qu'il c'était passé jusqu'à présent.

Elle était sur un bateau avec autres personne. En ce moment, l'un d'eux avait été éjecté hors du navire et avait sûrement dû se noyer, ou alors était-il avec nous ? Par contre une chose la rendait perplexe. Elle était dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle et les autres avaient été avalés par Laboon.

_« _Bien qu'il ait blessé Laboon...j'espère réellement qu'il va bien. Il a quand même sauvé ma vie. »,_pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du garçon au chapeau de paille. Elle se souvenait que les autres avaient dit son nom, mais elle ne s'en rappelait plus.

Elle alla vers l'avant du navire, tout en étudiant sa structure. C'était un bateau assez unique car il y avait des mandariniers qui poussait sur le toit de la cabine, juste au milieu du navire.

Elle vit les quatre autres se tenant à la proue du navire et elle les rejoignit avec prudence.

Ce fut la rousse qui parla en premier. « _Mais qui...a pu faire ça » ?

Katara alla vers celui qui avait les cheveux verts et lui tapota l'épaule timidement. Il la regarda par dessus l'épaule d'un air renfrogné. Katara recula, hésitant à dire quelque chose devant son air renfrogné.

Donc il lui parla.

« _Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à dire ? »

Les trois autres se retournèrent pour savoir à qui il parlait.

L'œil du gars qui s'appelait Sanji se transforma encore en forme de cœur, et lui demanda en souriant.

« _Katara ! Est-ce que tout va bien ! »

Katara recula encore et écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce type ? Il agit comme un véritable cinglé.

« _Sanji, arrêtes, tu es en train de l'effrayer ! », dit la rousse en le frappant sur la tête. Katara cligna des yeux en voyant cela.

« _OUI ! NAMI-SWAN ! », dit-il en ayant une bosse sur la tête, maintenant aux pieds de cette fille qui s'appelait...Namiswan ? Et lui était-il fou ou essayait-il de flirter avec toutes les filles ? Elle rougit en pensant que ce Sanji pouvait flirter avec elle. Katara secoua la tête en pensant à cela.

La fille soupira et lui dit.

« _Ignores le. C'est juste un idiot qui se jette sur toutes les filles.3

« _O-ok... ». Katara se sentit mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards. Elle demanda timidement où est-ce qu'ils était ?

« _C'est ce que nous voulons savoir. », lui répondit l'épéiste aux cheveux verts, la regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Elle n'aimait pas son regard, ce qui la rendit encore plus inquiète.

« _Eh, euh... Katara ? », dit le garçon au long nez. « Est- ce que tu sais où on pourrait être ?

« _Idiot, c'est juste ce qu'elle vient de demander. », lui dit Sanji.

« Eh ! Je suis juste curieux de voir si elle sait quelque chose d'autre ! », cria le garçon au long nez.

« _Eh bien ! La prochaine fois dits le autrement ! T'es entrain d'insulter son intelligence ! », lui renvoya Sanji.

« _Quoi ! Je voulais juste ! Ça devrait être _ton intelligence_ qui devrait être recadrée ! »

« _Qu'est ce que t'as dit ! »

« _Euh, les gars, c'est moi qui devrait lui parler. », leur dit la rousse.

« _Eh ! C'est moi qui lui ait posé une question », répondit le jeune homme au long nez.

« _Eh bien ! C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant ! », lui dit-elle.

« _Quoi ! Mais c'est moi qui la questionnait en premier ! »

« _Tais-toi et laisse Nami s'en occuper, espèce d'idiot ! », lui cria Sanji.

« _OH TOI ! LA FERME, SANJI ! »

« _REDITS LE ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

_**BONK!**_

_**BONK!**_

« _Bon, je pense que je peux parler maintenant. »

Sanji et le garçon au long nez était assommés par terre et ils avaient une énorme bosse sur la tête.

Sanji se releva et cria : « _OUI ! NAMI-SWAN ! »

L'autre garçon se releva et dit en bégayant : « Mais...mais c'est...moi qui lui ait parlé en premier. »

La fille les ignora et s'avança vers Katara, qui la regarda anxieuse devant la furie qui était devant elle.

« _Bien, il serait bon d'arrêter les idioties. » Puis elle pointa son doigt vers elle : « _Je suis Nami », puis elle pointa vers le gars aux cheveux verts : « _Lui c'est Roronoa Zoro, et les deux autres là sont Sanji ( qui s'inclina à son nom) et enfin Ussop ».

Katara acquiesça lentement.

« _Et toi c'est bien Katara ? »

Katara acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« _Bien, maintenant pourrais-tu nous dire où nous sommes et nous expliquer ce que c'est ? », pointa-t-elle devant eux.

Katara regarda dans cette direction et elle dût se frotter les yeux, tellement elle était surprise.

Là, devant le bateau, il y avait une petite maison qui se trouvait sur une île minuscule, et devant la maison il y avait un transat et un palmier.

Katara cligna des yeux. « __Où...sommes nous ? »_

Elle les regarda et leur dit.

« _Je...je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas réellement où nous sommes. La seule chose qui soit vraiment sûr c'est que nous avons été avalés par Laboon. »

« C'est le nom de la baleine ? », lui demanda Nami.

« _Oui, c'est bien ça. »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Zoro surveillait l'eau de couleur verdâtre afin de voir si une ombre n'émergerait pas de l'eau.

_« _Hmm. Je sens que ça va mal se passer. »_

_**SPLOOSH!**_

C'est alors qu'apparut un calamar géant.

Katara déglutit, pendant que Nami se retourna avec des yeux horrifiés, Ussop hurla et se conduisit comme une poule mouillée, tandis que Sanji et Zoro se mirent en garde afin de l'affronter.

Mais au même moment...

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**_

Trois harpons le percèrent par l'arrière, le tuant instantanément.

Le calamar se pencha en arrière et on put voire que les harpons avaient traversé son corps.

Katara et Nami écarquillèrent leurs yeux à cela, Ussop quant à lui était assis par terre, les mains sur la tête et en train de geindre, tandis que Zoro et Sanji restaient sur leur garde.

Les harpons avaient l'air de venir de la maison. La porte commença à s'ouvrir et on put voire que trois cordes tiraient les harpons.

Zoro sourit. « _On dirait bien qu'il a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. »

« _Espérons que ce soit une personne. », dit Sanji en mettant un pied sur la bord du bateau, se préparant au cas où.

« _Des calamars géants, des harpons, se faire avaler par une BALEINE ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Mon mal de ventre mortel me reprends ! Mais où est Luffy ! », cria Ussop en pleurnichant.

####################

« _Hein ? », se questionna Luffy

Quand Luffy était sur la tête de la baleine, il avait aperçu une trappe qui devait emmener quelque par. N'ayant aucune autre option, il l'ouvrit et vit un couloir éclairé et qui était fait de métal.

« _Euh...je connais pas assez les baleines...mais depuis quand elles ont des trappes et des couloirs éclairés ? »

####################

Ils attendirent sur le bateau que la personne dans la maison se montre.

A chaque seconde qui passait, Katara devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle se prépara à utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau, ce que Nami remarqua du coin de l'œil et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

Une silhouette commença à se dessiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« _AH ! REGARDEZ ! QUELQU'UN ARRIVE PAR ICI ! IL FAUT LUI TIRER UN BOULET DE CANON ! », cria Ussop, en oubliant qu'ils étaient tous sur le pont supérieur.

A force de se rapprocher, la silhouette devenait de plus en plus nette, et Katara commença à la reconnaître.

_« _Attends...ne serait-ce pas... ? »_

L'homme était enfin sortit. Katara soupira de soulagement et se relaxa.

« _Crocus ! »

Tout l'équipage se retourna vers elle et la regarda confusément.

Crocus ouvrit les yeux, plein de surprise.

« _Katara ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« _Crocus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites...Euh, où sommes-nous ! »

Crocus cligna des yeux.

« _Attends, est-ce que tu connais cette personne ? », demanda Nami à Katara.

« _Euh...il ressemble à une fleur. », dit Ussop en se parlant à lui même.

« _Oui, je le connais !, dit Katara qui fit une pause. _« _Attends une minute... »_. Et elle se souvint de la lettre que Crocus lui avait laissé et surtout de la première ligne.

« **En ce moment, je suis à l'intérieur de Laboon. »**

_« _Donc...nous sommes dans... »_

« _Euh...est-ce que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda Nami

« _Nous sommes dans Laboon ! », dit soudainement Katara. L'équipage en fut choqué.

« _Hein ! Tu veux dire la baleine ! Attends, nous SOMMES dans la baleine ! », dit Ussop confus.

Zoro et Sanji clignèrent des yeux pendant que Nami resta choquée.

Katara se précipita vers le bord du navire et parla à Crocus.

« _Crocus, sommes-nous réellement dans Laboon ! »

Crocus soupira, s'allongea sur le transat et commença à lire le journal

Ce fut le calme plat.

Katara cligna des yeux. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

« _Pourquoi ce temps de pause ? », se questionna Zoro

« _Eh ! Cette jeune demoiselle a dit que nous étions dans la baleine ! », cria Sanji au vieil homme.

Crocus répondit enfin mais avec nonchalance.

« _C'est vrai. »

Katara et les autres chutèrent de surprise.

Elle se tint là perplexe.

« _Euh...Crocus ? »

Il releva les yeux du journal pour la regarder.

« _Oui, Katara ? »

« _Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Un autre silence pesant se fit sentir.

Zoro recligna des yeux. « _Il recommence. »

Crocus s'assit et grogna.

« _Oubliez mes silences, je voulais juste faire un running gag, mais avec la présence de Katara ça perd tout son humour. »

« UN RUNNING GAG ! », cria l'équipage incrédule.

Katara le regarda curieusement.

Crocus regarda alors l'équipage du bateau et leur demanda.

« _Donc...vous êtes tous des pirates ? »

Katara poussa un cri de surprise et regarda les quatre personnes à côté d'elle.

_« _Alors ce sont des pirates ! »,_ pensa-t-elle.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et lui répondit.

« _Ouai, nous en sommes. »

Crocus les regardait simplement.

« _Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec Laboon ? Et pourquoi Katara est-elle avec vous ? »

Ce fut Nami qui parla

« _Nous ne voulons rien faire avec cette baleine et cette fille est sur notre bateau car notre capitaine l'a sauvée quand celle-ci est tombée de la falaise. »

Katara parla à son tour.

« _Laboon a poussé un énorme cri et à cause des vibrations j'ai perdu l'équilibre. »

« _Et maintenant, est-ce que tu vas bien Katara ? »

Katara acquiesça.

« _Eh ! Attendez un minute!Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites dans cette baleine ! », dit Ussop en pointant Crocus du doigt.

« _Je la soigne bien sûr. », dit Crocus nonchalamment.

Ussop et les autres pirates clignèrent des yeux.

Katara soupira.

« _Attendez...est-ce ici que vous la soignez ? »

Crocus secoua la tête.

« _Et bien, oui et non. En ce moment nous sommes dans son estomac, et vous flottez en ce moment même sur de l'acide gastrique. »

« _De l'acide gastrique ! », dirent-ils tous, tout en regardant le liquide vert autours d'eux.

« _Cela veut-il dire que nous allons être digérés ! », cria Nami terrifiée et mettant les mains sur son visage.

« _Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. La sortie est de ce côté. », dit Crocus en pointant vers l'énorme porte qui était loin sur la gauche du bateau.

« _La sortie ! », dit tout l'équipage en même temps. Katara regarda l'énorme porte, amusée. Puis une pensé lui traversa l'esprit.

« _Attendez une seconde », tout l'équipage la regarda. « _Ce ciel, il n'est pas naturel ! C'est...une peinture ! »

Crocus sourit.

« _C'est juste une hobby. J'aime peindre. Je voulais faire de ce lieu un endroit accueillant. Ça me relaxe quand je suis ici. »

Katara était étonnée. Il avait fait ça tout seul? Et aussi ces portes géantes ? Attends...ces portes !

« _Mais...comment...ces portes ? », elle était sans voix.

Crocus haussa les épaules.

« _J'ai eu tout le temps que je voulais pour pouvoir construire tout ce qui il y a dans Laboon. »

_« _Construire dans Laboon ! »_ . Katara était abasourdie.

« _Mais...comment... ? »

Crocus sourit une fois de plus.

« _Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais du temps à perdre durant toutes ces années. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Tout va bien. Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis chirurgien. »

Katara resta là bouche bée.

_« _Wouah ! C'est...hallucinant ! »_

« _Eh, attendez ! Pour quelle raison soignez-vous cette baleine ? », demanda Ussop.

Crocus le regarda sérieusement.

« _A cause de son entêtement. »

« _Hein ? », dit Ussop en clignant des yeux.

« _Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Sanji.

Katara tenta d'expliquer la situation de Laboon aux autres, quand soudain ils entendirent le bruit d'une collision et tout l'intérieur de l'estomac fut secoué, provoquant des vagues avec l'acide gastrique.

Tout le monde essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Pendant les tremblements, Nami vit que le dessous de l'île était recouvert de métal.

_« _C'est comme si c'était un bateau »._

« _Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? », cria Zoro.

Crocus leva la tête, et dit solennellement. « _Ça commence ».

####################

« _AAAAAH ! », cria Luffy, ricochant sur les murs du couloir depuis que ces violentes secousses avaient commencé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il marchait tranquillement dans le corridor, se demandant où ce couloir allait l'emmener, quand soudain il commença à voler et à ricocher à travers le couloir.

Il continua à ricocher sur les murs. Il s'arrêta seulement quand il se cogna contre un nouveau mur, juste à la fin de ce couloir. Luffy avait à penser qu'il était dans un cul de sac, qu'il tomba d'un niveau, à cause d'une trappe ouverte. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans un endroit différent, car ici il y avait un canal qui menait quelque part.

« _Hein ? C'est quoi ici ? », se questionna Luffy.

Mais avant qu'il ne réussit à se relever, une nouvelle secousse commença à faire basculer le couloir.

« _AH ! Oh, non ! Ne bascules pas ! Ne bascules pas ! Ne bascules pas ! », dit Luffy en essayant de courir pour remonter le couloir, mais malheureusement le couloir se pencha plus.

« _WHOAAAAAaaaaaaaa... ! », cria Luffy projeté à l'intérieur du couloir.

####################

_« _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour arrêter Laboon ! »_, pensa Crocus.

Il se leva de son transat et plongea dans l'acide gastrique.

L'équipage et Katara déglutirent.

« _CROCUS ! », cria Katara.

« _Bon Dieu ! Mais que fait-il ! », dit Sanji incrédule.

« _Il va être digéré vivant ! », cria Ussop.

Katara regarda horrifiée par l'action du vieil homme, puis enfin se souvint du message de Crocus.

_**« Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois. »**_

Cela devait être vrai. Katara se sentit un peu plus soulagée, bien qu'elle s'inquiétait encore un peu pour le vieil homme. Elle se retourna vers les autres et leur dit.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien ! Il va juste soigner Laboon. Il l'a fait des centaines de fois. Et je pense que pour ces secousses sont dues à Laboon qui se jette sur Red Line ! »

« _Quoi ! Cette baleine se jette sur Red Line ! Mais pourquoi ! », dû crier Nami à cause du bruit des vagues.

_**CRASH!**_

_**BWAAAAAAHHH!**_

« _Peu importe ! Maintenant, il faut partir d'ici et ouvrir ces fichus portes ! », cria alors Zoro.

####################

.

« _Bien, ma chère Miss Wednesday, nous avons réussi à rentrer sans nous faire repérer. Derrière cette porte, c'est l'estomac. Ce vieil homme doit être de l'autre côté. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser interférer avec notre mission. S'il est sur notre chemin, on l'élimine. Notre priorité c'est cette baleine. Compris Miss Wednesday ?, dit un homme habillé d'une veste verte, de chaussures noires et coiffé d'une couronne. Il ressemblait à un prince. Chacune de ses joues étaient tatouées du chiffre neuf.

« _Oui, Mr 9 ! Nous avons besoins de la viande de cette baleine pour sauver notre village !. », dit une jeune femme, qui s'appelait apparemment Miss Wednesday. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, coiffés en queue de cheval et portait une veste verte claire, un top de couleur violette et zébré de bandes bleues, d'un short blanc et complété de bottes blanches un peu surélevées.

Ils étaient devant une grande porte et portaient tous les deux un bazooka.

#####################

_« _J'y suis presque... »_. Crocus nageait vers une plate forme où il y avait des marches qui montaient vers l'énorme porte de sortie. Enfin il atteint son but et monta les escaliers.

####################

« _Ok, on compte jusque trois, on défonce la porte et on en finit avec le vieux ! Soyez prête ! », dit Mr 9.

« _Je suis prête ! », dit Miss Wednesday en armant son bazooka.

« _OK ! 1, 2,... »

« _...aaaaaaAAAAAHHHH ! »

Pris par surprise, ils regardèrent vers la source du cri, et virent un garçon au chapeau de paille qui courait à travers le couloir et qui fonçait vers eux.

« _Que-qui est-ce Mr 9 !, dit nerveusement Miss Wednesday.

« Je-je ne sais pas, Miss Wednesday ! », dit Mr 9, qui lui aussi était nerveux.

« _BARREZ VOUS DE LA ! JE NE PEUX PAS M'ARRETER ! »

Mais Miss Wednesday et Mr 9 furent percutés et ils crièrent à leur tour.

####################

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, envoyant trois personnes dans les airs et criant.

Crocus regarda d'où venait cette agitation et plissa ses yeux.

« _Ils sont revenus. »

Tout le monde sur le bateau regarda vers la sortie.

Zoro cligna des yeux.

« _Et, ce serait pas Luffy ? »

« _Oui, c'est bien lui !, dit Ussop en regardant avec ses lunettes de visée.

« _Il a l'air d'aller bien ! », dit Nami, soulagée de revoir leur capitaine.

« _Mais qui sont les deux autres avec lui ? », demanda un Sanji curieux.

Katara repéra celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle.

_« _Alors son nom est...Luffy ? Woua, ils ont tous des noms étranges... »_

Elle secoua la tête et annonça.

« _Ils vont tomber dans l'acide! »

« _Eh ! Super ! Vous allez tous bien !...Euh, les gars pouvais vous nous sauvez d'ici ! », dit un Luffy mal à l'aise, tout en tombant dans l'acide gastrique avec les deux personnes inconnues.

Crocus qui était encore sur la plate forme se dépêcha de rentre dans le couloir.

_« _Il faut que je me dépêche ! »_

_**CRAAAASSSHHH!**_

_**KA-FLOOM!**_

####################

_**BWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

Désespérément, Laboon continuait encore et encore de percuter Red Line. Elle ne se souciait pas du mal qu'elle se faisait, elle voulait juste les revoir ! Cela ne l'importait pas ! Elle voulait juste qu'ils soient réunis à nouveau ! Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils reviendraient ! Ils avaient promis !

_**CRAAAAASSSHHH!**_

Laboon percuta encore le mur de roches, il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle allait s'arrêter. Elle allait encore se fracasser contre la roche, quand soudain...

_**« _S'il te plait ne sois pas triste ! »**_

…..Laboon cligna des yeux en se souvenant des paroles de Katara.

_**« _Je ne sais pas grand chose de tes amis, mais... »**_

Laboon voyait l'image d'une jeune fille triste.

_**« _...mais ça ne sert à rien à par de te tuer ! »**_

_** « _Tu m'as bien vue ! Je voulais tant revoir mes amis ! J'ai faillit me faire du mal ! »**_

_** « _Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal comme j'ai faillit le faire ! »**_

_** « _Tu as Crocus qui s'occupe de toi ! Et si...et si tu mourrais, Crocus serait vraiment **__**triste ! »**_

_** « _ET MOI AUSSI je serais vraiment triste si tu mourrais ! »**_

Laboon avait bien entendu ces mots. Elle n'avait jamais vu de fille avant. Et c'était une jolie jeune fille. Son visage, ainsi que sa voix, étaient très doux. Et Laboon savait qu'elle avait la main sur le cœur. Cela la rendait heureuse de voir un sourire sur cette humaine. Son sourire lui permettait d'oublier un peu. Mais malgré ça, Laboon voulait toujours être réunie avec ses amis...mais...

_**« _S'il te plait...ne sois pas triste...et ne meurs pas... »**_

Elle allait encore percuter Red Line, mais...s'arrêta.

Cela ne faisait que depuis hier qu'elle connaissait cette fille. Mais pour une raison particulière, son sourire, ses paroles et sa tristesse, lui faisait oublier sa peine d'être seule.

Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas rendre Crocus triste. Elle le connaissait maintenant depuis fort longtemps. Et elle savait qu'il essayait de l'aider. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour l'arrêter. Il avait montré qu'il était réellement son ami.

_**Bwwwwwaaaaahhhhh…..**_

Si les larmes pouvaient exister sous l'eau, alors elle pleurerait tout de suite.

####################

Crocus arriva dans la salle où il soignait Laboon. On pouvait y voir une seringue géante qui contenait un puissant sédatif. Il alla vers la seringue pour faire une piqûre à Laboon, mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Laboon s'était arrêtée.

« _Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », dit Crocus, surprit.

Laboon s'était arrêter, pourtant il ne l'avait pas encore piquée. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

Laboon faisait ça depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle s'est arrêtée d'elle même ? Mais que se passait-il ?

Crocus avait le visage rayonnant. Il posa sa main sur la peau du cétacé et lui cria.

Laboon ! Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre...mais maintenant tout ce passera bien ! »

…_**.Bwaaaaaahhhh….**_

Crocus sourit, tout en commençant à pleurer.

_**Bwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhh…**_

####################

_**Bwaaaaaaaahhhhh…..**_

Katara et Nami soupirèrent de soulagement

Ça c'était enfin arrêté ? La mer d'acide ne fit plus de vagues et se calma.

_« _Est-ce que Crocus l'a fait ? A-t-il aidé Laboon ? »_

« _Euh, je ne parle peut être pas la langue des baleines, mais on dirait bien que c'est signe pour qu'elle s'arrête. », dit Nami.

Après avoir sauvé Luffy et les deux autres de l'acide, le reste de l'équipage était en train d'interroger Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday, qui étaient assis par terre, épuisés d'avoir dû nagé dans de l'acide.

Katara les examina, et mêmes s'ils étaient habillés bizarrement, elle ressentait des mauvaises vibrations venant d'eux, surtout à cause des énormes armes qui étaient près d'eux.

Tous étaient rassemblés autour de ces deux là et leur faisaient face, seul Sanji était accroupit près de Miss Wednesday et lui prenait la main pour l'aider à se relever en ayant encore son œil en forme de cœur, tandis que Luffy s'assit derrière eux.

« _Bien, maintenant parlez ! Quel rapport avez-vous avec cette baleine ?, leur demanda Zoro.

Les deux autres étaient nerveux, mais ils gardèrent leur calme. Miss Wednesday murmura à Mr 9.

« _Mr 9, ce sont tous des pirates ! »

« _Oui, c'est douloureusement vrai ma chère Miss Wednesday. Mais peut être ont-ils de l'humanité et de la compassion et qu'ils comprendront notre situation...peut être... », chuchota Mr 9.

Katara les regarda bizarrement.

« _Euh...nous pouvons entendre tout ce que vous disiez. Et quelle situation ? »

Les deux inconnus poussèrent un cri de surprise.

« _E-eh bi-bien, voy-voyez-vous... », bégaya Miss Wednesday.

« _SURTOUT NE LES ECOUTES PAS, KATARA ! »

Katara et l'équipage se retournèrent vers Crocus qui se tenait sur la plate forme.

« _Ce ne sont qu'une bande de voleurs et de parasites ! Je suis surpris qu'ils soient encore ici ! Je suis lassé de tout ça ! Et pour la dernière fois, TANT QUE J'AURAIS UN SOUFFLE DE VIE, VOUS NE METTREZ JAMAIS UN DOIGT SUR LABOON ! »

Katara et tout l'équipage, sans Luffy, furent étonnés par la détermination de Crocus. Katara regarda à nouveau les deux autres et se demanda quelles étaient leurs intentions.

« _Eh, c'est qui ce vieux ? », demanda un Luffy surpris.

Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday rirent et empoignèrent leur bazooka.

« _Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner notre mission ! », dit Miss Wednesday.

« _C'est vrai ! Nous avons été envoyés pour chasser et ramener cette baleine à notre village et on ne vous laissera pas interférer ! Et comme nous sommes dans son estomac, on n'a qu'à faire un nouveau trou ! », dit Mr 9 avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ils se relevèrent et mirent leur bazooka sur leur épaule.

Katara déglutit. Encore une fois, elle ne connaissait rien sur cette modernité, mais elle comprit que ce type d'arme était quelque chose de destructeur. Comme ce canon que ces pirates avaient utilisé sur Laboon.

Et ces deux allaient tirer à l'intérieur de Laboon. S'ils tiraient maintenant, l'intérieur de l'estomac serait... !

« _NON ! », cria Katara

« _FEU, BABY ! », hurla Mr 9.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

Katara regarda avec horreur la rapidité des obus qui fonçaient vers la parois de l'estomac, qui se trouvait près de la porte de sortie. Les pirates, à l'exception de Luffy qui était juste surpris, regardaient tous avec horreur l'explosion qui allait arriver.

Mais l'incroyable se produit

Crocus s'était jeter sur la trajectoire des obus.

_**BA-BOOOOOM!**_

Les pirates déglutirent. Seul Luffy restait surpris.

Et Katara...regarda en pleurant, puis cria

"**NOOOOOOON!**"


	5. Chapter 4: Un départ et l'arrivé d'un no

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Oda sensei. Pareil pour Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air qui appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et à Bryan Konietzko, et même cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas car elle appartient à TPOC1 qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire

Chapitre 4 : Un départ et l'arrivé d'un nouveau nakama :

L'équipage était abasourdi par ce courageux acte de bravoure. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Luffy quand à lui, il était assis tout étonné.

Katara quand à elle, pleurait énormément, les larmes coulaient sur son visage si désespéré à la vue de Crocus qui tombait dans l'acide gastrique.

« _Non... », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « _Non... »

Et que faisaient Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday ?

Ils riaient, tout simplement, à la vue de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Crocus.

Katara cligna des yeux, puis grinça des dents, se tint fermement au bastingage. La rage bouillonnait en elle.

Comment avaient-ils pu ? N'avaient-ils aucun remords ? Comment peuvent-ils ne pas avoir de regrets ? Non, ils ne font juste que _**rigoler **_!

Elle continua de pleurer, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Ces...horribles personnes ne faisaient que rire.

« _Pourquoi...**RIEZ-VOUS **! », dit-elle en se retournant avec force vers ces deux là.

L'équipage poussèrent un cri de surprise, tandis que Luffy cligna juste des yeux.

Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday s'arrêtèrent brusquement de rire et prirent peur devant l'énorme colère de Katara.

« _POURQUOI VOUS DEUX VOUS VOUS **MARREZ **! VOUS AVEZ ESSAYE DE TUER UNE INNOCENTE BALEINE QUI N'EN A PAS VUE ASSEZ, VOUS AVEZ ESSAYE DE LUI FAIRE UN **PUTAIN **DE TROU DANS SON VENTRE, ET VOUS **RIEZ** D'AVOIR TIRE SUR UN VIEIL HOMME, QUI ESSAYAIT DE LA **PROTEGER **DE VOS ARMES DEBILES ! », cria-t-elle en pleurant.

Luffy regarda les deux autres en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette situation.

Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday furent à moitié effrayés par la rage e Katara, mais il se ressaisit et regarda Katara en ricanant.

« _Eh, jeune fille c'est juste du business. S'il n'était pas intervenu, il serait toujours là, et nous on aurait ramené cette baleine à notre village. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ! Tu viens juste d'arriver de nul part ! C'est moi qui devrait poser cette question pourquoi _es-tu_ ici ! Cela fait maintenant quelque temps qu'on en a sur cette baleine, et on ne t'as jamais vue par ici, donc qu'est-ce t'en as à faire ? Et puis tu viens d'où comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce t'en as faire de cette stupide baleine et de ce vieil imbécile ! »

Les yeux de Katara lancèrent des éclairs et ses lèvres frémissaient de rage. C'en était assez. Elle commença alors à bouger ses bras. L'équipage la regarda avec intérêt, alors que Miss Wednesday se sentit mal à l'aise. Mr 9 haussa les sourcils, tandis que Luffy cligna juste des yeux.

Katara continuait à lever et à abaisser ses bras, amenant de l'acide gastrique autour d'elle et qui prenait la forme d'un fouet.

Les yeux de Nami sortirent de leur orbite, tandis que sa mâchoire était entrouverte. Par contre Zoro et Sanji ne furent qu'ébahis. La réaction d'Ussop par contre était vraiment cocasse, ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa mâchoire tombait par terre tellement il était ébahi. Luffy quand à lui avait des étoiles dans les yeux et sa bouche formait un O parfait.

Pendant ce temps, Mr 9 avait les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et commençait à avoir peur. Miss Wednesday était dans le même état que lui mais de plus elle tremblait.

Les yeux de Katara étaient remplis de haine.

« _Primo : **NE TRAITEZ** PAS LABOON DE STUPIDE ! Secundo : CROCUS **N'EST PAS UN IMBECILE ! **», cria-t-elle.

Puis après ça, elle manœuvra le fouet avec son bras droit et fouetta violemment Mr 9, qui fût projeté hors du bateau et qui percuta un mur de l'estomac avant de couler dans l'acide gastrique.

Les pirates étaient vraiment étonnés de ce phénomène, tandis que Luffy était émerveillé par les capacités de Katara.

Tout en se retournant vers Miss Wednesday, les narines de Katara frémissaient. Bien que Miss Wednesday tremblait de peur, elle essaya d'armer son bazooka sur son épaule. Mais Katara transforma le fouet d'acide en une boule liquide qu'elle projeta avec dextérité et rapidité sur l'arme de la jeune femme qui tomba à terre. Miss Wednesday cria.

« _Att-attendez ! S'il vous plait !, implora-t-elle.

Katara ignora les implorations et forma une nouvelle boule avec ses mains. Miss Wednesday resta là, pétrifiée par la peur.

Nami, Ussop et Sanji regardèrent la scène en s'inquiétant. Zoro fronça les sourcils, tandis que le visage de Luffy redevint sérieux, et bien qu'il ait aimé les pouvoirs de cette fille, mais maintenant il ne voulait pas qu'elle commette le pire car elle allait sûrement faire plus que du mal à cette autre fille. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tiré sur ce vieux, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle commette l'irréparable.

Avant que Katara n'envoie sa boule, il agrippa son poignet gauche, ce qui fit perdre sa concentration et l'acide tomba au sol.

« _Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Elle doit payer ! Je ne la laisserais pas partir comme ça ! », cria-t-elle en lutant contre l'énorme poigne du jeune homme. Elle essaya de se libérer avec sa main libre, mais Luffy lui attrapa aussi son autre main.

« _Eh ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Je crois que maintenant elle a compris ! Alors n'essayes pas quelque chose que tu regretteras après ! », dit sérieusement Luffy à Katara.

« _REGRETTER ! Je n'aurai aucun regrets de faire ça ! Ils l'ont tué ! Ils ont TUE Crocus ! Il m'a secouru ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus personnes sur qui compter ! », cria-t-elle en pleurant et tout en se débattant de la poigne du jeune homme au chapeau de paille pour pouvoir se libérer, mais en vain.

« _Eh ! Petite idiote ! Je n'ai pas encore passé l'arme à gauche ! »

Katara et les pirates, ainsi que Miss Wednesday, tournèrent la tête dans la direction de cette voix.

Les yeux de Katara s'écarquillèrent et eu la la bouche entrouverte. Luffy la relâcha et elle se teint à la rambarde du bateau et cria : « _CROCUS ! »

Près du mur se tenait Crocus, et bien qu'il avait l'air assez amoché, il avait l'air bien. Mr 9 était allongé sur son épaule, évanoui.

Crocus sourit à Katara. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Puis elle ria joyeusement.

« _Il est vivant ! », dit Nami en souriant de soulagement. Zoro et Sanji eurent un sourire de connivence.

Devant toutes ces péripéties, Miss Wednesday s'évanouit.

« _Vous voyez ? Il va bien ! », dit Luffy en souriant gaiement.

« _Attends , tu le savais ! », dit Ussop étonné.

« _Bah ouai ! Je l'avais aperçu ! », dit Luffy.

« _TU L'AVAIS APERCU ! » cria Ussop, incrédule.

####################

Après avoir sorti Crocus de l'acide, Katara et les pirates, ainsi que les deux mystérieux visiteurs, allèrent sur l'île de Crocus. Crocus se remit sur son transat et Katara , qui était à côté de lui, s'assura qu'il allait bien, pendant que les pirates se tinrent devant eux, attendant des explications. Les deux troubles-fête étaient ligotés, Mr 9 encore étourdi tandis que Miss Wednesday était encore inconsciente.

Nami fut la première à parler.

« _Donc, pour être claire, votre nom est Crocus et son nom à elle est Katara. Et maintenant nous sommes dans une baleine géante qui s'appelle Laboon ? »

« _Tout à fait. », répondit simplement Crocus.

Katara étudia les pirates qui se tenaient devant elle. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux pirates qu'elle avait déjà vu. Ils étaient habillés avec des vêtements qui devaient être décontractés pour leur monde. Et ils ne ressemblaient pas aux pirates qui pillent, volent et massacrent les honnêtes gens, particulièrement leur soit disant capitaine qui était en train de grimper joyeusement sur le palmier. La fille se nommant Nami, qui était devant les deux prisonniers, était la seule qui questionnait Crocus et elle même.

Katara se posait plus de questions sur Nami, surtout à cause de son self-control. En fait, elle pensait plutôt que c'était elle le capitaine, car elle avait l'air d'avoir de l'autorité sur le reste de l'équipage. Zoro, lui par contre, la rendait vraiment nerveuse parce qu'il avait toujours l'air sérieux, surtout avec son froncement de sourcils qui pouvait montrer qu'il se méfiait de tout, et c'était vraiment intimidant pour elle. Sanji par contre, Katara ne savait pas comment le juger, car il aimait flirter et c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui, mais une atmosphère calme et fraîche sortait de lui. Ussop avait l'air d'être le plus normal de la bande, bien qu'elle se posait des questions sur son nez étrange.

Luffy...Et bien, elle commença à se poser des questions sur lui. Tout d'abord, il ….avait** ETIRE** son bras. Elle devra le questionner, mais plus tard. Et puis ce qu'elle avait vu de Luffy, c'est... qu'il ne paraissait pas très intelligent, bien qu'il devait avoir un sens de l'honneur développé car il l'avait arrêtée d'aller trop loin avec Miss Wednesday. Et franchement, elle était contente qu'il l'ai fait. Katara ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un par pure haine et de colère. Mais... c'était impardonnable ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et elle n'allait leur pardonner de sitôt.

Nami reprit la conversation et demanda.

« _Bien, si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as pu faire ça Katara ? Était-ce le pouvoir d'un Fruit du Démon ? »

Katara cligna des yeux, puis se rappela ce qu'était un Fruit du Démon et comment ils donnaient des pouvoirs en étant mangés.

« _Ouais, c'était génial à voire ! Si t'as mangé un Fruit, c'est lequel ! Moi j'ai mangé le Fruit du Caoutchoutier. ! Regarde ! »

Luffy se pinça la joue, puis l'étira, ce qui fit qu'une partie de son visage fut étirer cocassement.

Katara le regarda choquée. _« _Voilà ce que ça fait un Fruit du Démon aux gens ? », _pensa Katara sur les Fruits du Démon, tout en se grattant la joue.

Katara parut plus inquiète.

« _Euh...et bien...je... ». Pouvait-elle dire qui elle était et d'où elle venait ? Il serait vraiment maladroit de leur dire et en plus elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« _Et bien...mon n...nom est Katara, bi-bien sûr, et ...et bien...je ne suis pas... »

« _Elle n'a pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. », dit Crocus en la coupant.

Katara se retourna vers Crocus, étonnée.

Nami ainsi que le reste de l'équipage clignèrent des yeux.

« _Elle vous le dira quand elle se sentira prête. », continua Crocus.

Nami regarda à nouveau vers Katara qui les regardait nerveusement.

« _ OK ! Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. »

« _Katara est vraiment jolie quand elle essaye de penser à ce qu'il faut dire ! », dit Sanji en mode Love Cook.

« _Laisse la tranquille, Sanji. », dit Ussop d'un ton morne.

« _Bien, maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui sont ces deux là ? », pointa Nami vers le couple ligoté.

« _Ces personnes viennent d'une île voisine. Ils essayent de capturer Laboon pour pouvoir nourrir leur village. S'ils y arrivaient, sa viande pourrait les nourrir pendant trois ans. », leur expliqua Crocus.

Katara se renfrogna de colère envers ce couple, car mission ou pas, ils ne devraient pas attraper Laboon.

« _Mais je ne les laisserais pas faire ! Laboon est une magnifique créature une baleine-île, l'espèce la plus grande du monde et qu'on ne peut que trouver sur West Blue. Je ne les laisserais pas l'abattre pour de la viande. C'est une honte qu'elle reste coincée ici, loin de son territoire. Et puis il y a aussi une raison pour toutes ces secousses. », continua-t-il en fermant de plus en plus les yeux à la suite de sa tirade.

« _Katara nous a dit que c'était dû au fait que Laboon percutait Red Line. Mais pourquoi ? », demanda Nami.

Crocus rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Katara. Il leur expliqua alors l'histoire de Laboon et de ses amis humains.

Après avoir raconté son histoire, Crocus ouvrit l'immense porte de sortie, et tout le monde sortit du ventre de la baleine, les pirates et les deux prisonniers sur le navire pirate, tandis que Katara resta avec Crocus sur son île bateau.

Pendant la traversée l'équipage du navire discutèrent entre eux.

« _Wouah. Alors la raison pour laquelle Laboon fait ça c'est parce qu'elle veut revoir ses amis. », dit Ussop se tenant le menton.

« _Mais cette baleine est trop têtue pour écouter quelqu'un qui veut l'arrêter de percuter Red Line. », dit Sanji tirant une bouffé de sa cigarette.

Luffy, lui était assis sur ce qui était avant la figure de prou et regardait émerveillé tout ce qu'il u avait autour de lui.

Zoro regarda le canal.

« _Il y a un canal ici. C'est impressionnant ce que vous avez construit dans cette baleine sans qu'elle en meurt. », dit-il en se retournant vers Crocus.

Katara était assise sur l'île, regardant le canal fait d'un ouvrage en métal.

« _Oui ! C'est vraiment impressionnant tout le travail que vous avez fait et ce sans la blesser ! », complimenta Katara, ce qui fit sourire Crocus.

« _Et bien, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis médecin. », dit Crocus en lisant son journal.

« _Un médecin ! », dit Ussop étonné.

« _Eh ! T'es un docteur ! », dit Luffy à Crocus.

« _Oui, j'en suis un, que vous le croyez ou non. J'ai travaillé pendant de nombreuses années dans un hôpital sur le Cap Jumeau. Et j'ai travaillé en tant que médecin de bord sur un bateau. », dit Crocus en retournant les pages du journal.

« _Mais c'est génial ! En plus on en recherche un ! Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas notre nakama ? », demanda Luffy en souriant émerveillé.

« _Merci, mais non merci. Je suis maintenant trop âgé pour faire un aussi long voyage. C'est plus pour la jeunesse que pour moi. », répondit-il en secouant la tête.

A la fin du canal, il y avait aussi une énorme porte qui permettait de sortir du corps de la baleine. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous pendant que Crocus ouvrait la porte et peu après ils purent tous sortir de Laboon.

« _OUAI ! L'AIR FRAIS ET LE CIEL BLEU ! », cria un Luffy heureux pendant que le soleil éclairait son visage ainsi que le bateau.

Katara était vraiment contente d'être enfin dehors, puis elle soupira de soulagement.

Quand ils furent tous dehors, Ussop demanda.

« _ Vous ne trouvez pas que cinquante ans c'est un peu extrême ? Et bien ces pirates savent comment faire pour tester la patience de quelqu'un ! »

« _Idiot ! Tu n'as rien compris ! On est ici sur Grand Line, ses amis sont morts maintenant. », dit Sanji en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

En entendant cette conversation, le visage de Katara devint triste.

« _Cette baleine les attendra toujours, mais ces amis ne reviendrons jamais. », continua Sanji.

« _C'est triste à dire, mais c'est sûrement la vérité. Grand Line est un océan plaint de mystères et qui est cent fois plus dangereux que East Blue, et c'est trop dangereux aussi pour y faire marche arrière. », dit Nami.

« _Eh ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi pessimiste ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir s'ils sont morts ! Ils vont revenir ! Cette baleine les attend depuis tout ce temps ! Et vous le pensez aussi ? », demanda Ussop à Crocus et Katara.

Katara le regarda tristement puis elle regarda Crocus, qui se tenait près du palmier et qui était triste lui aussi.

« _Bien sûr. Mais les leçons que l'on reçoit de la vie sont cruelles. Ses amis ont abandonné leur quête et ont fuit Grand Line. Et malheureusement je le sais de source sûre. », leur dit Crocus.

Katara se ressentit encore plus triste en réécoutant cette histoire.

« _Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que...je ne vous crois pas ! C'est horrible ! Pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné comme ça ! », dit Ussop incrédule.

« _Vous avez dit qu'ils s'étaient sauvés de Grand Line. Mais savez-vous ou pas s'ils se sont enfuis vivant de Calm Belt ? » lui demanda Nami.

« _Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais au plus profond de moi même...je pense qu'ils sont tous morts. », leur dit Crocus tristement.

Laboon se tenait maintenant debout sur l'eau et recommençant son attente habituelle. Katara resta silencieuse mais triste pour cette pauvre baleine.

« _Donc ce que vous avez pour l'essentiel, c'est que ces pirates étaient une bande de lâches, préférant sauver leur cul, plutôt que de tenir leur promesse faite à un ami ! », dit Sanji irrité.

Luffy regarda la baleine. _« _Oh, la pauvre ! »_ pensa-t-il.

« _Pourquoi ont-ils abandonné un animal si loyal ! Regardez la ! C'est cruel de faire ça ! », dit Ussop en colère.

Nami pensa à quelque chose.

« Mais si vous le saviez, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit ? Laboon peut très bien communiquer avec vous. Pour une baleine, elle a l'air de très bien comprendre les humains. », demanda-t-elle à Crocus.

« _Je le lui ai déjà dit mais elle ne veux rien savoir. », dit-il en soupirant.

####################

_ « _Ils ne reviendront pas Laboon. », dit un Crocus beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant._

_ Laboon, qui était un peu plus petite mais déjà énorme, flottée là immobile. Elle l'avait bien entendu, mais elle ne voulait pas le croire._

_ « _Mais ce que vous avez vécu ensemble est bien réel ! Même la promesse qu'ils reviendront un jour est réelle ! Mais tu dois faire face à la réalité ! Ces hommes ne reviendront pas ! »_

_ Mais Laboon resta là, le regard vide._

_**BWAAAAAHHHHH!**_

_ Les vibrations, dû au cri de Laboon, se répercutèrent sur Red Line, et Crocus perdit l'équilibre._

_ « _Laboon ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'accepter, mais il faut que tu réalises que c'est vrai ! « _

_**BWWAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

___« _S'IL TE PLAIT, ECOUTES MOI ! »_

_Mais Laboon ne le fit pas. Elle frappa l'eau avec sa queue, créant une vague qui toucha Crocus et qui le rendit mouillé de la tête au pied _

_ « _Laboon ! »_

_ Mais Laboon ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle cria encore, créant de nouvelles vibrations sonores._

« _Et c'est à partir de ce jour que Laboon commença à percuter Red Line. », conclut Crocus.

####################

Katara essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était vraiment une histoire triste.

« _En fait, Laboon que Red Line empêche ses amis de la revoir et essaye de la détruire pour les rejoindre. », leur dit Crocus, puis il regarda Laboon et espéra que maintenant elle avait compris.

« _J'admire sa détermination. », dit simplement Sanji.

« _Elle n'a jamais renoncé à eux. », dit Ussop étonné.

Crocus regarda Laboon avec de la pitié.

« _Elle refuse de me croire, car elle doit admettre que c'est fini. Et cela la terrifiât plus qu'autre chose. En plus il n'y aucun moyen pour elle de revenir sur West Blue, c'est pour cela que c'est paradoxale. Laboon est une âme perdue qui doit vivre avec son groupe. Et elle ne stoppera pas tant qu'elle ne les aura retrouvé. »

« _C'est tragique. En plus de toutes ces fausses promesses qu'ils lui ont faites, ils vous l'ont laissée comme un fardeau. Je pense que vous devriez en avoir assez, alors pourquoi continuer ? », lui dit Sanji.

Crocus regarda Laboon.

« _Ces cicatrices sur sa tête sont profondes, mais celles de son cœur le sont encore plus. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle...et je suis le seul qui lui reste. », dit tristement Crocus.

Katara regarda Crocus avec beaucoup de compassion. Il était un véritable ami pour Laboon. Elle pensa alors à ses amis. Comment ils la faisaient rire, leur donner des bons conseils, la façon de s'entraider quand les choses vont mal. Elle laissa une autre larme coulée le long de sa joue. Ils lui manquaient tellement.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit un cri. Elle se retourna brusquement et…

...Elle fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit.

Luffy, le soit disant capitaine de ces étranges pirates, avait arraché le mât central du navire et courrait avec.

Elle était déroutée.

_« _Mais..que...QU'EST-CE QU'IL FABRIQUE ? »_, pensa-t-elle estomaquée.

L'équipage et Crocus se retournèrent à leur tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« _Qu'est que ? Que fait-il encore cet idiot ? », dit Sanji.

« _Franchement, à peine on ne le surveille pas une minute, et il nous fait encore l'idiot. », dit un Zoro consterné.

Luffy parcouru rapidement le chemin entre lui et la baleine et s'arrêta devant une plaie qui saignait.

« _**GOMU GOMU NO IKEBANA ! **», cria-t-il en plantant le mât sur la plaie de Laboon.

Tout le monde eu les yeux exorbité et leur mâchoire tomba par terre, tellement ils hallucinèrent devant l'action de Luffy.

« _QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE, SOMBRE CRETIN ! », crièrent son équipage et Crocus.

_« _Mais...mais il est fou ! »,_pensa une Katara incrédule.

Au regard de Laboon, on pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait à cause de la douleur. Elle commença alors à se secouer sauvagement pour éjecter le mât et Luffy qui s'y tenait fermement. Les vagues qui furent provoquées, firent tanguer dangereusement le navire et l'île. Laboon sauta hors de l'eau et se cogna violemment la tête sur la falaise rocheuse.

Katara déglutit et mit les mains sur la bouche.

_« _Oh, non ! Ne me dîtes pas que ! »_

« _OH ! NON ! MAIS QU'A-T-IL FAIT ! », cria Crocus.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air ! », cria Nami à Crocus.

Katara regarda alors le combat avec amusement. Nami avait raison ! Elle pouvait voir Luffy sur la falaise ! Il ne semblait pas du tout abattu et il était déjà prêt pour un deuxième round.

Luffy était prêt à ce que Laboon l'éjecte encore à terre, et l'esquiva donc. Puis il frappa l'œil de la baleine, ce qui en faisait un coup direct. Puis Laboon se retourna et donna un coup de queue à Luffy, qui fut éjecté vers le phare.

Laboon chargea alors Luffy pour finir le combat. Katara regarda horrifiée. Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Elle allait leur crier d'arrêter quand Luffy cria quelque chose.

« _C'EST UN MATCH NUL ! »

Laboon stoppa, confuse. Katara se statufia, choquée. Les autres les regardèrent.

Luffy se releva et remit son chapeau de paille.

« _Je suis plus fort que je n'en ai l'air ! Mais je pense que tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ! », dit Luffy à la baleine, tout en frottant ses vêtements afin de se débarrasser de la poussière.

Laboon le regarda.

« _Je suis toujours partant pour faire un combat ! Et si tu veux en refaire un, je suis ton homme ! Mais il va falloir attendre que j'ai fait le tour de Grand Line avant combattre à nouveau ! Alors faisons-en la promesse que dès que je reviendrais on aura le match retour ! », dit Luffy en souriant.

La bouche de Katara était entrouverte. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne croyait pas non plus ce qu'elle venait de voir. Voir quelqu'un qui pouvait étirer ses membres et qui pouvait tenir tête à une baleine géante, sortait déjà de l'ordinaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire, en plus, que Luffy avait déjà tout planifié ! Son visage s'adoucit et elle sourit.

Laboon fut touchée. Elle avait compris les mots de Luffy et donc elle commença à pleurer.

Les pirates ainsi que Crocus sourirent devant cette scène.

"**Bwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"**

**#****####################**

Après le combat entre Luffy et Laboon, tout le monde alla sur la falaise où Sanji commença à cuisiner, Ussop lui répara le bateau en remettant le mât et la tête de Merry en place, Zoro lui dormit sur le pont, Nami commença à dessiner une carte maritime et Luffy fit quelque chose de spécial à Laboon.

Les deux mystérieuses personnes, Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday, s'étaient apparemment réveillées pendant le combat entre Luffy et Laboon, mais ne tentèrent rien du tout.

Luffy peignit quelque chose sur la tête de Laboon et qui ressemblait vaguement au drapeau des pirates.

« _Voilà, j'ai finit ! C'est une dessin très important, donc je ne veux pas que tu l'effaces en te cognant la tête ! C'est le symbole de notre promesse que je reviendrai et qu'on refera un nouveau combat ! Tu as bien compris ? », dit-il avec le sourire.

Laboon approuva d'un son qui voulait dire oui.

Katara et Crocus sourirent. Il semblerait bien que Laboon sera heureuse pendant un long moment. Ils étaient rassurés du fait que Laboon se tiendrait tranquille grâce à cette nouvelle promesse faite à une autre personne.

Crocus pensa alors à quelque chose. Il regarda cet équipage de pirates qui étaient en train de vaquer à leurs occupations, et pensa alors à Katara. _« _Hmmm...peut être... »_. Et il se dirigea alors vers la fille qui s'appelait Nami. Katara nota qu'il se dirigeait vers Nami, et essaya donc de le suivre, mais Luffy l'interpela avant.

« _Eh, Katara ! », appela-t-il.

Katara se retourna vers lui avec précaution.

_« _Je me demande ce qu'il me veut ? »,_se demanda-t-elle.

« _Eh ! Maintenant tu pourrais nous dire quel type de pouvoirs que tu as ! », dit Luffy excité et en ayant des étoiles plein les yeux.

Katara s'arrêta. Elle se sentit à nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs.

« _Euh...et bien... », dit-elle avec hésitation, ne voulant pas révéler son histoire de peur qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle.

« _Ou alors ils sont très mystérieux ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix naïve.

Katara le regarda confuse.

_« _Des pouvoirs mystérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire... ? »_, pensa-t-elle.

« _Euh, non ! Ils ne sont pas mystérieux, ils sont bien réels. », dit-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire là dessus.

« _Oooh ! Mais alors c'est quoi comme pouvoirs ? », demanda innocemment Luffy.

Katara déglutit, puis regarda vers Crocus qui était en train de parler avec la jeune rousse qui s'appelait Nami, puis regarda à nouveau Luffy qui avait l'air confus. Pouvait-elle le lui dire ? Crocus l'avait bien cru, donc...peut être que lui aussi comprendrait. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Elle hésita, puis soupira un grand coup, et enfin lui dit.

« _Et bien...disons que j'ai certains pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs basés sur l'eau pour être plus précise. »

Luffy la regarda alors avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« _Mais avant que je ne te l'explique, il faut que je te dises quelque chose...en fait je...ne viens pas réellement d'ici. », lui dit-elle nerveusement.

« _Ça veut dire que tu ne vis pas du tout avec ce vieux ? », demanda un Luffy étonné.

« _Et bien d'une certaine manière, on peut dire ça. C'est juste que...je ne suis pas... », dit-elle anxieuse. Enfin elle soupira et se dit qu'il fallait en finir.

« _Ok, je ne sais pas si tu vas me prendre pour une folle ou pas... ». Elle était hésitante à le dire, mais elle prit sur elle et le dit enfin.

« _Je ne suis pas de ce monde ! », lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

« _Je sais que cela semble stupide, mais je ne m'en soucie plus ! Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis, je ne sais rien des Fruits du Démon ou autre, et je ne sais rien de ce monde ! », puis elle ferma les yeux attendant qu'il la traite de folle.

« _Ouah ! Tu viens alors d'un autre monde ! Mais c'est géniale !, cria un Luffy enthousiasmé.

« _Que ? Quoi ? », fit une Katara hallucinée en voyant la réaction de Luffy.

« _Ouah ! Mais c'est trop cool ! Eh ! Dis moi, il est comment ton monde !, demanda-t-il gaiment.

« _Attends ! Donc...tu me crois ? », dit-elle encore étonnée de sa réaction.

_« _Ouah...c'est vraiment quelqu'un de compréhensif, ou alors c'est un véritable crétin, pire encore que Soka. », _pensa-t-elle.

Luffy tapa son poing dans sa main.

« _Ouai ! Ça doit être ça ! En fait t'es un alien ! »

« _Une quoi ! », dit-elle confuse, et un petit peu offensée.

« _Les aliens ce sont des personnes qui vivent dans les étoiles et sur la Lune. D'ailleurs je parie que tu viens de la Lune ! », dit un Luffy surexcité.

« _Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que...tu es en train de... », lui dit-elle.

« _T'es tellement COOL qu'il faut que tu deviennes ma NAKAMA ! », dit-il enjoué.

« _Un nakama ? Mais c'est quoi ? », demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« _Je veux que tu fasses parti de mon équipage ! », lui répondit-il.

« _Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dois retrouver mon monde ! » essaya-t-elle de dire, mais rien n'y fit car Luffy était partit dans ses délires.

« _ C'EST COOL ! Il faut vraiment que je le dise aux autres ! », cria-t-il en courant vers l'endroit où Nami et Crocus discutaient.

Katara resta là , interdite.

_« _Et moi qui pensait qu'il allait me prendre pour une folle ! »_, pensa-t-elle.

####################

Crocus était allé voir Nami, car celle-ci tenait une boussole dans la main. Il cligna des yeux.

_« _Une boussole ?_ _Mais ça ne servait à rien sur Grand Line. », _pensa-t-il.

« _Je vois que tu tiens une boussole à la main. », dit-il à Nami.

Nami se retourna vers Cocus.

« _Euh, oui, et alors ? », dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

« _Et bien, tu ferais mieux de la jeter tout de suite, car elle ne servira à rien sur Grand Line. On dirait bien que vous ne vous êtes pas du tout préparé à Grand Line. », l'informa Crocus.

« _De quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous voulez dire qu'une boussole ne sert à rien ici ? », demanda-t-elle surprise.

« _Exactement. Regardes la et tu comprendras. », lui répondit-il.

Nami déglutit, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent, en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

« _Mais c'est impossible ! L'aiguille aimantée est devenue folle ! », dit-elle incrédule.

« _Cet océan est très différent des autres. Les îles de Grand Line sont très riche en magnétite, ce qui provoque un champ magnétique anormal. C'est pourquoi une boussole ne sert à rien ici. De plus le vent, le courant et le baromètre sont tout le temps changeant, c'est pour ça que Grand Line est si terrifiant. Même les navigateurs les plus expérimentés peuvent s'y perdre. », conclut Crocus.

« _Alors, si nous n'avons aucun moyen de prendre une direction, alors notre voyage est futile ! », dit une Nami choquée.

Crocus soupira.

« _Mais il y aune solution. Mais avant de vous le dire, j'aimerais que vous preniez Katara dans votre équipage. »

« _Hein ? L'avoir dans notre équipage ? Mais pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle confuse.

« _Parce qu'elle essaye de retourner chez elle. », lui dit Crocus.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? », demanda-t-elle étonnée, tout en clignant des yeux.

« _Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle à des pouvoirs et vous avez vu qu'elle pouvait utiliser l'acide comme elle voulait ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Nami acquiesça. Crocus continua alors.

« En fait, ses pouvoirs vont au-delà de ça. Elle peut maîtriser l'eau ou tout autre forme de liquides.

« _Maîtriser les liquides ? », demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« _C'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle. Croyez le ou non, mais elle ne possède pas de Fruit du Démon. En fait, elle est née avec ses pouvoirs. »

« _Née avec ? », demanda Nami incrédule.

« _Oui. En fait, elle est apparue hier, flottant à la surface de l'eau. Elle m'a parler aussi des nations de l'Eau, du Feu, de l'Air et de la Terre, nations qui n'existent pas sur Grand Line. »

« _Attendez une minute. Vous voulez dire que Katara n'est pas de... », voulu-t-elle dire.

« _EH ! NAMI ! », cria une voix enjouée.

Crocus et Nami regardèrent alors dans la direction de Luffy qui courait vers eux.

Nami soupira de frustration. Juste au moment où elle allait apprendre des choses.

« _Oui, Luffy ? », demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

« _Eh ! Tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'apprendre que Katara est un alien ! », dit-il enthousiasmé.

« _Je n'en suis pas un ! », dit une Katara agacée, marchant vers eux.

« _Un quoi ? », demanda Nami en clignant des yeux.

« _Et bien, on peut le dire de cette façon. », ria Crocus.

« _Crocus ! », lui dit une Katara incrédule.

« _Attendez ! Ça veut dire...qu'elle n'est pas de ce monde ! », dit Nami choquée.

Katara se figea.

« _Euh...et qu'en penserais-tu si je te disais « oui » ?, lui dit-elle timidement.

Nami cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« _Vrai...vraiment ? Tu n'es pas de ce monde ? », lui demanda-t-elle choquée.

« _Euh, c'est vrai...Honnêtement, je ne sais pas grand chose à propos d'ici. Mais je suis apparue dans l'eau et Crocus m'a secouru, et depuis je vit chez lui. », dit-elle en se sentant gênée.

Nami ne voulait pas y croire. Depuis qu'elle était avec Luffy, c'était la chose la plus impensable. Elle avait devant elle une fille qui venait d'un autre monde.

_« _Je pense que ça doit être l'une des singularités de Grand Line. »_, pensa Nami.

Crocus regarda Katara sobrement.

« _On était en train de parler du fait que tu pourrais les accompagner pour que tu puisses retrouver ton monde. », dit-il à Katara.

« _Quoi ! », dit Nami en secouant la tête, choquée.

« _Ouai ! Ça va être génial si elle nous rejoint ! Et de toute manière je veux qu'elle soit notre nouvelle nakama ! », cria un Luffy joyeux.

« _At-attendez une seconde ! » dit Katara en regardant confusément Crocus.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une chance unique qui s'offre à toi. Bien, on dirait que vous et votre équipage n'avez pas de Log Pose. », dit-il en se retournant vers les jeunes pirates.

« _Un Log Pose ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Nami.

« _Le Log Pose est une boussole spéciale, qui peut enregistrer le magnétisme des îles de Grand Line. C'est la seule chose qui permet de naviguer dans cet océan. », lui répondit-il.

« _Tu veux parler de ce machin ? », demanda Luffy en montrant une espèce de bracelet surmonté d'une boule de verre, où on pouvait voir une aiguille qui montrait une certaine direction.

« _C'est bien cela. », dit Crocus en clignant des yeux.

« _MAIS OU AS-TU EU ÇA ! », demanda Nami en frappant la tête de Luffy.

« _Oh, j'ai juste trouvé ça sur le pont de Merry ! Je pense que c'est les deux autres qui l'ont perdu. », dit Luffy en se frottant le crâne et se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait frappé.

« _Et bien, je pense que vous êtes tous prêt à partir maintenant. », dit Crocus en souriant.

« _Attendez, pourquoi je devrais partir avec eux ! », insista Katara..

« _Katara, que se soit maintenant ou plus tard, il faudra bien que tu partes d'ici. Je ne peux pas te garder ici indéfiniment. Tu dois voyager sur Grand Line pour trouver un moyen de rentre chez toi, et ces personnes sont les seules à pouvoir t'aider. », lui dit-il en soupirant.

« Mais...mais », essaya-t-elle de dire, mais Crocus la stoppa.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ou Laboon. Grâce a ce jeune homme, elle à l'air de s'être calmée pour un bout de temps. », dit-il en montrant Luffy.

_« _Et aussi grâce à toi, Katara. »_, pensa-t-il sincèrement.

« _Eh, c'était rien ! », ria Luffy.

« _Et bien... », commença Katara, mais elle fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui criait.

« _NAMI-SWAN ! KATARA-CHWAN ! LE REPAS EST PRET! », cria joyeusement Sanji qui avait préparé plusieurs plats avec un énorme et étrange poisson.

« _Et vous ne venez pas ici ! C'est un repas d'amour pour ces jolies demoiselles ! Vous n'aurez que ça ! », dit-il aux garçons et montrant d'autres plats moins élaborés.

« _GENIAL ! A MANGER ! », dit Luffy en se précipitant sur la nourriture.

« _Ok ! C'est l'heure de manger ! », dit Ussop en laissant tomber son marteau au sol.

« _Et bien, je pense que je vous expliquerai à quoi sert le Log Pose en mangeant. », leur dit Crocus.

« _Ça serait bien. », dit Nami en souriant, puis elle se retourna vers Katara.

« _Voudrais-tu venir manger avec nous ? Sanji est vraiment le meilleur cuisinier et ses plats sont toujours divins. », lui demanda-t-elle.

« _Euh...bien sûre ! », lui répondit Katara.

Tout en s'asseyant, Crocus expliqua comment fonctionnait le Log Pose. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, Katara regarda Luffy manger. Il prenait avec ses bras dans plusieurs plats à la fois et engloutissait tout en une seule bouchée tout en en mettant sur son visage. Elle cligna des yeux tout en grimaçant devant une telle gloutonnerie. Ussop s'en aperçu.

« _Oh, désolé pour nôtre capitaine, mais il fait toujours ça quand il est affamé. », lui dit-il tout en mettant les mains sur son assiette en voyant un bras s'approchait dangereusement de sa nourriture.

« _Eh ! Laisses mon assiette tranquille, espèce de goinfre ! », cria-t-il vers Luffy.

« _Tu ferais mieux de finir ton assiette le plus vite possible si tu vois ce que veux dire. », lui dit-il en se retournant.

« _Euh, ok... », grimaça-t-elle. Elle ne regarda plus Luffy manger.

_« _Il ferait vraiment la paire avec Soka ! »_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais quand Ussop regarda à nouveau son assiette, elle était déjà vide !

« _Luffy ça suffit maintenant ! », cria-t-il à son capitaine, tout en lui donnant un coup de pied en pleine figure.

« _Oh, Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde me frappe aujourd'hui ! », se plaignit Luffy.

Mais pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger, les deux prisonniers réussirent à couper leurs cordes. Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday étaient de retour.

Katara déglutit et pris une grande goulée d'air.

_« _Oh, non ! Encore eux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à la fin ? »_, pensa-t-elle.

« _Eh, ces deux là sont de retour. », dit calmement Luffy.

« _Qu'est-que vous voulez encore ? », leur demanda Nami.

« _Eh, laissez moi vous aider mademoiselle. Vous devez être affamée. Tenez, prenez ce plat. », dit Sanji en prenant galamment le bras de Miss Wednesday.

« _Oh...euh...merci. », lui répondit-elle toute étonnée.

Mr 9 se releva et se racla la gorge.

« _Et bien...nous avons une requête à vous demander.

« _Seulement ça ? Et qu'elle genre de requête ? », demanda Nami.

« _Et bien, malheureusement nous avons perdu notre bateau et nous aimerions que vous nous rameniez sur notre île qui se nomme Whiskey Peak. », lui dit simplement Mr 9.

« _Et pourquoi ferions nous ça ? Vous avez bien essayé de tuer Laboon. », leur dit Nami en les accusant.

« _Et puis, de toute manière qui êtes vous ? », leur demanda Ussop.

« _Nous ne vous le dirons pas ! A l'heure actuelle, nous voulons juste retourner chez nous. », leur répondit Miss Wednesday.

« _Tout à fait ! Notre travail doit rester secret ! Et notre association doit rester aussi secrète que possible ! », leur avoua Mr 9.

« _Et c'est tout ce que nous dirons ! Nous faisons juste appel à votre gentillesse et à votre compassion ! », leur dit-elle.

« _Ne les écoutez pas ! Ce sont deux crapules qui vous poignarderont dans le dos, dès que le moment se présentera. Ils sont indignes de confiance ! », leur dit Crocus en se précipitant vers eux.

Katara les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux autres la remarquèrent et eurent peur en la voyant.

« _Je ne sais pas pour qui vous travaillez, mais moi je suis d'accord avec Crocus. Je ne vous ferai jamais confiance. », leur dit-elle.

« _Ok. Vous pouvez venir avec nous. », leur dit simplement Luffy.

« _Hein ? », répondirent-ils étonnés.

Katara se retourna vers Luffy, choquée. Il n'allait quand même pas les ramener chez eux !

« _Tu veux qu'ils viennent avec vous ! », lui dit-elle choquée.

« _Et bien, comme ils ont dit que leur maison était à Whiskey Peak, alors j'ai décidé de les ramener. », lui répondit tout simplement Luffy.

« _Luffy, est tu sérieux ! Ils ont l'air vraiment louches ces types, alors pourquoi doit-on les ramener quelque par ! Et si c'était un piège !, lui dit Ussop.

« _Et, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer ! », lui répondit un Luffy confiant.

« _Attendez une seconde. Il faut bien choisir votre itinéraire. Une fois partit d'ici, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière. », dit Crocus à l'équipage.

« _Ce n'est rien ! Si on ne l'aime pas, on choisira un autre chemin la prochaine fois ! », ria Luffy.

« _Je vois. », lui répondit Crocus en souriant. Puis il se retourna vers Katara.

« _Katara, puis-je te parler une minute ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« _Euh...d'accord. », lui répondit-elle en le suivant.

« _Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ces pirates ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« _Je...je ne sais pas... », lui répondit-elle étonnée par cette question.

« _C'est ton UNIQUE chance, Katara. Je ne veux pas te forcer à les rejoindre. Mais penses-y. Ces jeunes pirates sont de bonnes personnes. Ce ne sont pas le genre de pirates auxquels que tu penses. Ce sont tout simplement des jeunes épris de liberté et qui veulent réaliser leur rêves. Ils sont la clé qui te permettra de rentrer chez toi. », lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule et tout en lui souriant gentiment.

Katara resta là et réfléchit. C'est vrai que Crocus avait raison, que c'était son unique moyen pour pouvoir retourner chez elle. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre. Mais...

« _Mais et pour Laboon et vous ? », demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

« _Comme je l'ai dit, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Maintenant Laboon est devenue calme, et tant que je serais ici, rien ne pourra m'arriver. », lui répondit-il en souriant.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Katara.

« _Mais je...ne sais...pas si le chemin qu'ils prennent...sera le mien. »

« _Tu ne le saura jamais, si tu n'y vas pas avec eux. », lui dit-il gentiment.

Katara laissa couler ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais il fallait qu'elle devienne forte. Il fallait en prendre le risque. Il fallait tout faire pour retrouver Aang et les autres.

Katara enlaça fortement Crocus.

« _Merci pour tout Crocus. », lui dit-elle.

Crocus sourit et lui rendit son accolade, essayant de refouler les larmes, mais en laissa une couler le long de sa joue.

« _Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Katara. », lui dit-il.

Il se sentait comme un père qui laissait partir sa fille, bien que dans son cas il n'en ai jamais eu. Et bien qu'il l'ait à peine connue, il était triste qu'elle parte. Espérons que Laboon ne soit pas trop désespérée quand elle partira.

Crocus mit fin à l'accolade et lui dit.

« _Il faudrait que tu dises au-revoir à Laboon aussi. »

Elle acquiesça et la remercia encore une fois, et enfin se retourna pour se diriger vers Laboon qui les regardait depuis la surface de l'eau.

Crocus regarda vers les pirates qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il était temps de leur dire qu'ils avaient un nouveau membre dans leur équipage. Il se dirigea alors vers Luffy.

« _Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre ! On dirait bien que Katara souhaite faire parti de votre équipage ! », leur dit-il joyeusement.

« _Quoi ? Vraiment ! », dit Ussop étonné.

« _Hourra ! On un alien comme nouveau nakama ! », cria Luffy en sautant de joie.

« UN QUOI ? », demanda Ussop hallucinant.

« _Bin quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que Katara était un alien ? », demanda Luffy innocemment.

Ussop cligna des yeux. Depuis quand Luffy le savait ?..._« Oh, attend. Ça devait être quand je réparait le mât que Luffy a casser! »_

« _C'est merveilleux ! On a le droit d'avoir une autre jeune et belle rose à bord ! », dit Sanji en ode Love Cook.

Seuls Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday n'étaient enchantés par l'arrivée de Katara dans le bateau.

« _QUOI ! Vous voulez dire qu'elle va voyager avec nous ! », s'exclama Mr 9, tandis que Miss Wednesday frissonna à cette pensée.

« _Attendez une minute, elle a accepté de nous rejoindre ? Mais pourquoi veut-elle venir avec nous ? », demanda Ussop toujours étonné.

« _Et bien, son rêve est de trouver le moyen de revenir dans son monde. », déclara Crocus.

« _Oooh ! Tu veux dire sur la Lune, grand père ! », lui dit Luffy.

_**BONK!**_

__« _Ça suffit maintenant Luffy ! », lui dit Nami en le frappant encore sur le crâne, tandis que ce dernier se frottait la tête en marmonnant qu'aujourd'hui c'était pas son jour.

« _J'aimerais que vous prenez soin d'elle. J'aimerais qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. », leur dit sérieusement Crocus.

« _Eh, ne t'inquiètes pas grand père, il ne lui arrivera rien. Tu peux compter sur nous pour la ramener chez elle ! », dit Luffy en souriant.

####################

Katara marcha vers Laboon qui l'aperçu, elle poussa alors un petit cri joyeux.

« _Salut Laboon. », dit-elle en souriant à la baleine qui poussa un cri qui voulait dire « salut ».

« _J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais c'est assez difficile pour moi. »

Laboon émit un son triste.

« _Je dois partir maintenant. Et...je ne reviendrai jamais ici. », dit-elle en soupirant et en regardant Laboon.

La baleine était vraiment triste.

« _Je suis désolée mais...je dois retrouver le chemin de mon monde, où qu'il soit. J'aimerais... que tu ne sois pas trop triste de mon départ. »

Laboon flotta sur l'eau, silencieuse. Elle émit un son qui n'était pas fort, mais il n'était pas doux.

Katara se tint là, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Et comme elle se tint là, Laboon se rapprocha d'elle, juste assez pour que Katara puisse la toucher.

Katara commença à comprendre ce que la baleine voulait faire. Laboon voulait être câlinée. Elle approcha alors sa main et caressa le magnifique animal.

« _Tu me manqueras énormément Laboon. », dit-elle en pleurant.

Laboon émit un cri de tristesse.

####################

« Ok ! Le Log Pose est rechargé », les informa Nami.

Tout le monde, ainsi que Katara et les deux autres, étaient prêt à partir, incluant ce dormeur de Zoro qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« Bye, grand père ! Fais attention à toi ! », cria Luffy à Crocus.

« _Fais un bon voyage mon garçon ! », lui répondit-il.

« _Au revoir Crocus ! Vous me manquerez ! », lui dit-elle en se tenant sur la rambarde du bateau.

« _Bonne chance à toi, Katara ! J'espère que tu retrouveras ton monde ! », lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

« _Encore merci pour tout Crocus ! Et au revoir Laboon ! Tu me manqueras aussi ! », dit-elle en laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Laboon émit un cri qui voulait dire au revoir.

« _Eh ! Laboon ! N'oublies pas notre combat ! Sois prête quand je reviendrai ! Bye ! », cria-t-il.

Laboon réémit un petit cria d'au revoir.

« _OK, MINA ! WHISKEY PEAK ! NOUS VOILA! », cria-t-il heureux.

####################

« _Serait-ce les pirates qu'on a toujours attendu ? Ce garçon au chapeau de paille te ressemble beaucoup...n'est-ce pas Roger ? », murmura Crocus en souriant et regardant le bateau qui s'en allait au loin.

« _...et voilà, elle est partie...prend soin de toi...Katara. »

Laboon gémit.


	6. Chapter 5: faisons connaissance et expli

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Oda sensei. Pareil pour Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air qui appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et à Bryan Konietzko, et même cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas car elle appartient à TPOC1 qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire

Chapitre 5 partie 1 : Faisons connaissance :

Sur cet océan, le soleil brillait et on pouvait voir un bateau solitaire qui naviguait. C'était un bateau pirate, où à son bord il y avait un équipage de six personnes, dont une était un nouveau membre, et il y avait aussi deux invités.

Le nouveau membre, Katara, se tenait sur la rambarde à l'arrière du bateau. Elle regardait l'océan, émerveillée par la beauté de l'eau.

_« _Wouah...c'est si beau ! »_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle était si fière que son élément était aussi beau.

Elle avait rejoint cet étrange équipage afin de rentrer dans son monde. Bien qu'elle était sur un bateau pirate, elle était convaincue que ces « pirates » n'étaient pas comme ceux de son monde, bien qu'ils étaient assez étranges, mais tout dans ce monde était déjà étrange, surtout avec ces vêtements bizarres, ces étranges pouvoirs, ces gens étranges, pensa-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant ces pirates étaient vraiment différents de son monde.

_« _Je me demande pendant combien de temps je devrais rester dans ce monde ? »_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle haïssait d'être séparée de ses amis et de sa famille. Et ce dragon dans son rêve...il avait dit qu'il était désolé. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas envoyée dans ce monde étrange ?

Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Elle ne savait plus...

Katara se retourna et vit trois membre de l'équipage : Luffy, Ussop et Zoro. Elle regarda Ussop qui travaillait à renforcer le mât, Zoro qui dormait sur le pont, tandis que Luffy était assis sur la figure de proue qui représentait la tête d'un étrange animal. Les autres étaient sûrement dans la cabine. Katara pensa alors que Sanji était en train de cuisiner et se remémora alors que ses plats étaient divins, bien qu'elle dût manger très vite à cause de ce goinfre de Luffy. Nami et les deux autres devaient être quelque part dans le bateau.

Katara n'avait pas du tout envie de retrouver Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday, s'ils s'appelaient réellement comme ça. Elle devait se méfier de ces étranges étranges individus.

Elle pouvait entendre Ussop donner des coups de marteau. Elle regarda dans sa direction et décida de venir l'aider. Il ne devrait pas faire ça tout seul, et puis ça devrait lui faire passer le temps. De plus, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les différents membres de l'équipage. Donc tout en prenant sa décision, elle marcha vers Ussop qui continuait à donner des coups de marteau.

« _Putain, Luffy, tu penses jamais aux conséquences ! », grogna-t-il en fixant un clou avec son marteau.

« _Euh...as-tu besoin d'aide ? », demanda timidement Katara.

Ussop se retourna avec surprise en voyant Katara derrière lui.

« _Oh ! Euh, salut Katara ! Euh...que viens-tu de dire ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« _Et bien, euh...j'aimerais savoir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Il semblerait que tu en as besoin, donc...pourrais-je t'assister ? », lui demanda Katara.

« _Wouah...merci ! Aucun problème ! Tiens, prends un marteau et des clous et commences à marteler ces tôles sur le mât ! ».

Elle sourit et prit un marteau et des clous par terre et commença à travailler. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé un marteau avant, mais prit vite le coup de main. Katara décida alors de lui poser des questions.

« _Euh...y a-t-il des raisons sur le fait que vous avez tous pris la mer et êtes devenus des pirates ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Ussop s'arrêta de marteler et prit une position pensive.

« _Et bien, c'est pour réaliser nos rêves, bien sûr. »

« _Vos rêves ? », demanda-t-elle.

« _Ouaip, pas mal, hein ? Moi j'aimerais devenir un brave guerrier des mers ! », sourit-il en se pointant du doigt.

« _Vraiment ? Ça a l'air cool ! », dit-elle intéressée.

Ussop ria et gonfla sa poitrine.

« _Ouai, ça sonne cool, hein ? Bien sûr, j'ai déjà battu des rois des mers ENORMES et des millions de pirates, je suis connu dans tous les océans du monde entier ! Rien qu'à l'évocation de mon nom, les pirates tremblent de peur ! On m'appelle CAPTAAAAAIN USSOP ! », cria-t-il en pausant.

Katara le regarda, perplexe.

« _Euh...o...ok ? »

« _Ne l'écoutes pas, il ne raconte que des mensonges. », lui répondit une voix ensommeillée, qui était celle de Zoro qui s'était réveillé en entendant les délires inventés par Ussop.

« _Eh ! T'étais pas censé dormir ! », dit Ussop irrité et se retournant vers Zoro.

« _Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? », demanda Luffy en apparaissant soudainement à côté de Katara et d'Ussop, leur donnant un choc.

Katara cria tandis que Ussop hurla.

Zoro grimaça devant ces cris et se leva donc pour se diriger vers le pont arrière.

« _C'est vraiment trop bruyant ici pour faire ma sieste. », murmura-t-il.

« _Luffy ! Ne refais plus ça ! », cria Ussop en se retournant vers Luffy.

« _Faire quoi ? », demanda innocemment Luffy.

Ussop soupira et lui répondit.

« _Non rien. Katara et moi étions en train de réparer le mât que TU as cassé. »

« _Eh ! Ça a l'air marrant ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

« _Si tu penses que c'est marrant, alors bien sûr. Plus on est de fou plus on rit. Prends un marteau. », lui dit Ussop.

Luffy s'assit et prit un marteau et commença à marteler. Mais comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, à la place de taper sur un clou, se fût ses doigts qui prirent le coup.

« _AÏE ! », cria-t-il.

« _Luffy ! Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Katara.

Luffy souffla sur sa main pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

« _T'inquiètes, je vais bien. Mais c'est pas aussi marrant que ce que je pensais. », dit-il en soupirant.

« _Et bien, tu devrais arrêter de nous aider, aussi non tu vas encore faire des bêtises. Et puis c'est de ta faute si on doit réparer ce mât. », lui répondit Ussop.

« _Ça doit être difficile de prendre soin de ce bateau, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Katara en martelant gentiment le clou.

« _Oui, je le reconnais. Bien que je ne sois pas un charpentier, je fait de mon mieux pour que le Vogue Merry soit stable. En plus c'est un cadeau précieux ! », lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

_« _Le Vogue Merry ? Ça doit être le nom de ce bateau. »_, pensa-t-elle.

« _Un cadeau ? Qui vous l'a donné ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse..

« _Il vient de l'amie d'Ussop, Kaya, en remerciement de l'avoir sauvée elle et leur village d'un mauvais pirate du nom de Crow. », lui répondit Luffy.

« _Vraiment ! », dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

« _Ouai ! L'équipage de Luffy et moi avons stoppé les plants d'un affreux pirate du nom de Crow qui s'était engagé comme majordome au manoir de Kaya afin de faire main basse sur sa fortune ! », déclara Ussop.

« _Oh ! », Katara était maintenant réellement intriguée par cette histoire.

« _Euh...cela te dérangerait-il de me raconter cette histoire ? »

Ussop arrêta de son travail et se retourna vers elle.

« _ Bien sûr que non ! Je serais enchanté de te raconter les merveilleuses aventure du capitaine Ussop ! », lui dit-il en riant.

Katara s'accroupit et écouta Ussop et Luffy qui lui racontèrent cette aventure. Ussop expliqua que chaque matin, il criait dans tout son village que les pirates les attaquaient. Il lui parla aussi de ses amis, Peper, Carrot, Onion et de Kaya. Après ça il lui parla de l'arrivée de Luffy, Nami et Zoro et comment Luffy et lui découvrirent les plans de Crow, et comment il s'était fait rejeter par la population quand il essaya de les prévenir de l'attaque. Luffy prit le relai et raconta le combat entre l'équipage du Chat Noir et du sien. Il lui parla aussi comment Crow l'avait énervé quand celui-ci attaqua son propre équipage et comment il l'avait vaincu. Le fil de l'histoire captiva Katara.

« _Whaou...c'était géniale ! », dit Katara qui était vraiment étonnée par celle-ci.

« _Et après ça tu es rentré dans l'équipage de Luffy ? », demanda-t-elle à Ussop.

« _Ouai ! Et depuis, on a vécu beaucoup d'aventures sur East Blue ! J'ai même vaincu un pirate homme poisson !

« _Un pirate homme poisson ? », demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« _Ouai ! Il y a une race d'homme qui ont les attributs des poisson : nageoire dorsale, branchies, leurs mains sont palmées, etc... ! Et chaque personne est une espèce différentes de poisson, il y a même des hommes poulpes. », lui expliqua-t-il.

« _Ussop en a battu un, mais Zoro et Sanji aussi ! Et moi j'ai battu leur capitaine ! », lui dit Luffy.

« _T'as fait ça ? Çà s'est passé où ? », demanda-t-elle à nouveau intriguée.

« _C'était sur l'île de... ». Mais avant que Luffy ne puisse dire autre chose, Ussop l'arrêta en mettant une sur la bouche de Luffy.

Katara cligna des yeux.

« _Luffy ! Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait parler de cette histoire sans la permission de Nami ! », lui ordonna-t-il.

Luffy percuta et hocha de la tête pour dire « ok ». Ussop retira sa main et se retourna vers Katara.

« _Désolé de ne pas en dire plus, mais nous ne pouvons rien dire sans le consentement de Nami. Cette histoire révèle tout son passé. »

« _Oh...ok. », répondit-elle.

Katara se sentit gênée, elle décida donc de passer à un autre sujet, et elle regarda alors Luffy.

« _Euh...quel est ton histoire, Luffy ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir un capitaine pirate ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« _C'est tout simple ! Je veux retrouver le One Piece et devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! », dit-il en riant.

« _Hein ? », dit-elle confuse.

« _Luffy, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ça. », rappela Ussop à Luffy.

« _Oh ! », fit Luffy en mettant une main sur son menton.

Ussop soupira et se retourna vers Katara.

« _Je vais te l'expliquer. Il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, un homme du nom de Gold Roger est devenu le Seigneur des Pirates. Il avait tout : richesse, gloire et puissance. Il a eu des aventures vraiment dangereuses, il s'est battu contre de puissants pirates, et a trouvé de nombreux trésors dont le fabuleux trésor que l'on nomme le One Piece. Après cela, il fut capturé par la Marine, qui est le bras armé du Gouvernement Mondiale, et ils l'ont envoyé dans son île natale... ».

« _Que nous avons visitée ! », interrompit Luffy en ayant une expression joviale.

« _C'est vrai on l'a visitée. Donc il a été envoyé sur son île natale pour y être exécuté. Mais avant de mourir, il dit à toute la foule :

_« _Vous voulez mon trésor ! Cherchez le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque par dans ce vaste monde ! »_

« _Ainsi il laissa son légendaire trésor, le One Piece, dans un endroit. Après son discourt, ils l'exécutèrent. Peu de temps après, une énorme vague de piraterie commença, que l'on appela l'Age d'Or de la Piraterie ! », conclut Ussop.

Katara fut étonnée par l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il semblerait qu'il y avait beaucoup de pirates dans ce monde, et tout cela à cause d'un seul homme. Elle ne savait pratiquement rien de ce monde où elle avait atterrit, mais elle avait comprit au moins une chose : ce monde tournait principalement autour de la piraterie.

« _Donc, tu voudrais devenir le...Seigneur des Pirates ? », demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Luffy.

« _Bien sûr ! Ça et devenir un grand pirate qui aura plein de grandes aventures ! », dit Luffy en riant.

« _Mais les pirates ne sont elles pas...n'y vois pas d'offense...des mauvaises personnes ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« _Eh, pas tous ne sont comme ça ! Moi, je connais un capitaine et son équipage qui ne sont pas comme ça ! », rugit Luffy avec humour.

« _Vraiment ? Qui ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Mais avant que Luffy puisse lui répondre, Sanji sortit de la cuisine avec un cocktail.

« _Katara swan ! J'ai fait une boisson revigorant avec tout mon cœur ! », cria-t-il en dansant vers elle et étant en mode Love-Cook.

Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que Katara réparait le mât.

« _Eh ! Qu'êtes- vous en train de faire faire à cette délicate jeune fille ! », cria-t-il vers Ussop et Luffy.

Katara sursauta de surprise. Ussop en fit de même et bégaya « Euh... »

« _Katara nous aide à réparer le mât ! », dit Luffy avec un sourire, tout en cognant encore une fois le marteau sur ses doigts.

« _Vous êtes en train de FAIRE TRAVAILLER Katara ! », cria un Sanji enragé.

« _Att...attends ! J_'ai envie_ de les aider ! », essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, mais Sanji fit la sourde oreille et hurla à nouveau.

« _Bande de cons ! Je vais vous botter le cul ! »

Il courut vers les deux autres, mais quand il arriva près de Katara, il s'arrêta et lui donna en souriant sa boisson et en lui disant vous êtes servie chère demoiselle. Puis il poursuivit les deux autres, Ussop lui criait tandis que Luffy rigolait en esquivant les coups. Katara quand à elle les regardait abasourdie, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle avait atterrie.

En entendant le boucan qu'ils faisaient, Nami sortit de la cabine et vit le spectacle des trois autres. Elle regarda alors vers Katara qui était abasourdie devant ça. Nami sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_ « __Eh, Katara », interpella Nami.

« _Oh ! Euh, salut Nami », répondit-elle en sursautant.

« _Alors, t'habitues-tu à la vie de ce bateau ? », la taquina Nami.

« _En quelque sorte. », répondit-elle en riant.

Elle observa sa boisson avant de la siroter avec sa paille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« _Mais c'est délicieux ! »

« _C'est vrai que Sanji fait aussi de bonnes boissons. », dit-elle en riant.

« _Tu sais ces gars là sont peuvent parfois être des idiots...mais ce sont tous de bons amis. », dit Nami en regardant et en souriant des bêtises que faisaient ces trois idiots.

Katara fixait Nami, et pensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Enfin elle se retourna vers le trio infernal et sourit à son tour.

_« _Des amis .»_, pensa-t-elle.

Katara ne pouvait pas savoir quand elle serait réunit avec ses amis et sa famille, mais maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait plus seule dans cet étrange monde, car elle avait réussi à se faire des amis avec ce groupe étrange.

« _Merci à tous. », leur dit-elle.

« _Pour quoi ? », demanda Nami, bien qu'elle avait compris pourquoi Katara les remerciait.

« _Pour m'avoir laissée vous accompagner dans votre bateau. », lui répondit-elle.

« _Aucun problème ! Nous trouverons ensemble ce que tu cherches. », lui répondit Nami en souriant.

Katara cligna des yeux, étonnée de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se sentait...touchée. Elle sourit et les remercia encore une fois.

« _Eh, tu faits partit de l'équipage maintenant ! Nous aidons toujours nos nakama ! », lui dit Nami.

Katara sentit que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Nakama », elle ne savait pas ce que voulait réellement dire ce mot, mais elle avait compris que ça se rapprochait du mot « ami ».

Et c'est ce qu'il se passait réellement avec eux. Ils étaient ses nakama.

Zoro était couché sur le pont arrière, les yeux fermés, mais il avait un visage menaçant, car il entendait tout le vacarme que faisait Luffy, Ussop et Sanji.

_« _Eh ! Y en a qui veule dormir ici ! »_

####################

_6:30_

Zuko s'étira et fit craqué les os de ses bras. Il cligna des yeux quand les rayons du soleil l'atteignirent. Il se les frotta et sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le soleil montait lentement sur l'horizon et se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau. Zuko se retourna et changea de vêtements en faisant craquer le plancher. Cela ne l'étonna pas, car en étant maître du feu, il se levait toujours avec le soleil. Après s'être habillé, il alla dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

Le groupe se réveillait toujours aux aurores, afin que Aang puisse commencer son entraînement. Il marcha à travers le couloir et frappa à la porte de tout le monde. Il commença par frapper doucement celle de Aang, car il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. La porte de Suki était la prochaine. Puis il frappa du poing à plusieurs reprises celle de Sokka. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Toph et frappa très fort car Toph car celle-ci semblait n'avoir jamais envie de se réveiller. Enfin il frappa doucement la porte de Katara.

Pendant qu'il attendait que tout le monde sorte de sa chambre, il se remémora de sa conversation avec Katara. Elle paraissait si confuse, alors que normalement elle était si forte et si optimiste.

_« _J'espère qu'elle va bien. »_, pensa-t-il.

Aang était le premier à sortir de sa chambre. Il portait déjà ses vêtements d'entraînement et remercia gentiment Zuko. Sokka sortit à son tour tout en mettant ses bottes. Quand elles furent mises, il regarda le couloir faiblement éclairé.

« _Eh ! Attendez une minute ! Le soleil n'est pas complétement levé. Pourquoi tu m'as déjà réveillé ? », demanda-t-il irrité à Zuko.

Suki ouvrit sa porte à ce moment là et roula des yeux à la pique de son petit ami.

« _Pour ton information, le soleil est déjà levé. Regardes par la fenêtre ! », dit-elle en retournant la tête de Sokka vers la fenêtre.

Soudain une porte claqua contre le mur, dans l'entrebâillement on pouvait voir une Toph énervée et qui essayait vainement de redresser ses cheveux dans un chignon.

« _Qui a eu l'idée de me réveiller si tôt ? Je parie que le soleil n'est pas complétement levé ! », dit-elle en s'énervant.

« _Non, pas encore. Il n'est qu'à moitié levé. Mais c'est Zuko qui a eu l'idée de nous réveiller aux aurores. », dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

« _Écoutes, si nous voulons qu'Aang apprenne la maîtrise du feu et qu'il se perfectionne dans la maîtrise de la terre, nous devons commencer très tôt chaque matin. », expliqua Zuko.

« _Zuko a raison. Il nous faut le plus de temps possible pour nous préparer. De plus nous réveiller aussi tôt nous rafraichira. », répondit Aang tout en approuvant Zuko.

« _Et bien je préfère dormir que me rafraichir. », murmura Toph.

A ce point de la conversation, le groupe nota l'absence d'une personne.

« _Eh, Katara ne s'est pas encore levée ? », demanda Suki.

Zuko cligna des yeux.

« _J'ai frappé à sa porte en même temps que tout le monde. D'habitude, elle se lève sans aucun problèmes. », leur dit-il.

_« _S'inquiète-t-elle encore depuis notre conversation d'hier soir ? »_, pensa-t-il.

Sokka cogna à la porte de Katara.

« _Eh, petite sœur ! Réveilles toi ! »

Aucune réponse. Les cinq amis se tinrent devant la porte, confus.

Toph tapa le sol de ses pieds.

« _C'est vraiment étrange... »

« _Tu ressens quelque chose Toph ? », demanda Aang.

« _Je n'en suis pas réellement sûre. Je perçois très mal à travers le bois, mais je sens qu'il n'y a personne dans cette chambre.

« _Elle peut être déjà réveillée ? », demanda Suki.

« _Ce plancher est déjà assez vieux et il craque à chaque fois qu'on marche dessus. Donc j'aurais dû l'entendre si elle s'était levée avant moi. », expliqua Zuko en secouant la tête.

Sokka secoua la poignée de la porte d'une telle façon, qu'elle s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant l'intérieur de la chambre. A la surprise générale, elle était vide. Katara n'était pas du tout à l'intérieur et son lit était fait comme si personne n'avait dormit dedans. Les cinq jeunes étaient choqués car on pouvait se rendre compte que cette chambre n'avait pas du tout été utilisée de toute la nuit.

« _El-elle n'est pas là ! », bégaya Sokka.

« _Attendez une minute. Cela n'a aucun sens. Où peut-elle être partie ? », demanda Suki.

« _Mais où peut-elle bien être ? », demanda Sokka.

« _Je pensais qu'elle était allé se couchée hier soir, mais on peut voire que personne n'a dormi ici de toute la nuit. », ajout-t-il anxieux.

« _Ok, que tout le monde se calme, elle est sûrement quelque part dans la maison. Il faut la chercher. », dit Aang en essayant de calmer les autres.

Tout le monde la chercha dans toute la maison. Toutes les portes furent ouvertes, toutes les pièces furent explorées, ils regardèrent sous les tables, les placards furent ouverts, les salles de bain furent inspectées. Ils regardèrent aussi dans leur propre chambre où ils regardèrent sous les lits, derrière les commodes, à travers les fenêtres. Mais ils ne retrouvèrent rien. Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle principale à court de mots.

« _L'avez-vous trouvée ? », demanda Toph à tout le monde.

Non répondirent-ils en chœur.

« _Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne soit plus ici ! Mais où peut-elle bien être ! », cria Sokka.

« _ Sokka calmes toi. », lui dit Suki.

« _Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Ma petite sœur a disparu et personne ne sait où elle est ! », cria-t-il en retour.

Aang regarda Sokka qui s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur. Il ne dit rien, mais se souvint de leur soiré au théâtre de l'île de Braise. Il se souvint comment elle avait été choquée par son baisé et comment elle avait fui après ça. Il soupira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il pensa que c'était à cause de lui si elle s'était éloignée de lui. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer à cause de ça. Juste après le baisé, il s'en était voulu. A cause de ça, il avait rendu leur relation encore plus tendu.

_« _C'est surement à cause de moi si elle est partie. »_, pensa-t-il.

« _Cette nuit, j'aurais dû rester avec elle après notre conversation sur la plage. », murmura Zuko en soupirant.

Sokka attrapa Zuko par les épaules et lui demanda énervé.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Zuko tourna la tête vers lui et Sokka continua à le questionner en s'énervant encore plus.

« _Que viens-tu de dire ? Tu as bien dit que tu l'avais vue partir ? Et pourquoi ne l'as tu pas suivie ? »

« _Je ne pouvais pas savoir... »

« _Si tu avais gardé un œil sur elle on en serait pas là en ce moment ! C'est de ta faute si elle est partie ! », cria-t-il.

Toph tapa des pieds bruyamment et leur cria.

« _Que tout le monde se la ferme et reste calme ! Crier les uns sur les autres ne nous aidera pas ! »

« _C'est de la faute à ce mec si ma sœur à disparu ! », dit Sokka en pointant Zuko du doigt.

Aang regarda le sol, honteux à cause de la tournure que prenait la conversation, car maintenant Zuko et Sokka se criaient dessus tandis que Suki essayait de calmer son petit ami. Seule Toph avait noté le comportement de Aang, elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais préféra ne pas lui demander.

Zuko éleva encore plus sa voix.

« _Écoutes moi ! Hier soir, quand je suis allé parler à Katara, celle-ci était bouleversée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de temps pour rester toute seule en pensant à quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissée seule et que je suis rentré. », expliqua-t-il en se radoucissant.

« _Mais penser à quoi ? », demanda-t-il en se renfrognant.

Aang décida alors de parler pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« _Je crois que c'est de ma faute. »

Le reste du groupe se retourna vers lui et le regarda confus. Sokka allait lui demandé quelque chose mais Aang continua en bégayant.

« _J'ai...et bien...euh...embrassé Katara. »

« _Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sokka, Suki et Toph.

Aang secoua sa tête et évita le regard des autres, enfin il reprit la parole.

« _Ça c'est passé pendant l'entracte de cette pièce de théâtre. Je sais que c'était stupide de faire ça, mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas à quoi je pensais. J'ai dû la rendre furieuse et ça doit être pour ça qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir seule. Maintenant tout est de ma faute si elle est partie. », conclut-il tristement.

Sokka secoua sa tête, incrédule, puis il se dirigea vers Aang. Il lui attrapa les épaules tout en pensant :

_«_Tu as embrassé ma sœur ! »_

Aang détourna son regard de celui de Sokka.

« _Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! », demanda-t-il à Aang.

Aang relava la tête et le regarda d'un air coupable.

« _Je ne voulais pas...c'était juste un accident... », essaya-t-il de dire.

« _Juste un accident ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu as embrassé ma petite sœur ! Mais ça dépasse les bornes ! Je croyais qu'on était ami ! Mais en plus tu as embrassé la sœur de ton meilleur ami ! Mais c'est contraire à la loi de la virilité ! Mais que pensais-tu à la fin ? », dit-il en s'énervant de plus en plus.

Suki grogna et cria :

« _EH ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! »

Tout le monde se calma et se retourna vers elle.

« _Au lieu de se chamailler pour savoir à qui la faute de la disparition de Katara, il faudrait mieux qu'on la recherche. », continua-t-elle..

« _Suki a raison. Je suis fatiguée de voire le combat de trois jeunes coqs. Mettez vos problèmes de côté et arrêtez ça. Nous devons trouver Katara. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. », acquiesça Toph.

Sokka regarda le sol et acquiesça, réalisant que retrouver sa sœur était plus important que sa petite querelle avec Aang et Zuko. Les cinq adolescents sortirent sur la plage et commencèrent à chercher sur toute l'île des indices sur la disparition de Katara.

Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. Suki avec Toph, Zuko avec Aang, tandis que Sokka voulu rechercher sa sœur seul. Ils se déguisèrent avec des vêtements de citoyen de la Nation du Feu et se répartirent sur toute l'île. Ils recherchèrent d'abord sur toutes les plages de l'île, ainsi que tous les bungalows donnant sur la plage. Ils retournèrent même au théâtre où ils la recherchèrent à travers la foule qui était assise, attendant le spectacle qui était le même que la veille. Mais ils ne retrouvèrent pas Katara. Stupéfaits et incertain pour la suite des événements, ils décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas et de la rechercher encore sur l'île. Sokka décida de demander aux habitants si ils n'auraient pas vu sa petite sœur, Toph et Suki retournèrent au théâtre, tandis que Zuko et Aang retournèrent sur la plage.

« _Et si nous ne la retrouvons pas ? », demanda Aang quand lui et Zuko regardaient les touristes sur la plage.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous la retrouverons. Et puis il n'y a aucunes possibilités de quitter cette île. », le rassura-t-il.

Aang le regarda inquiet, un peu septique des paroles de Zuko, mais acquiesça quand même.

« _Tu as peut être raison. », lui répondit-il.

Quand il se rapprocha de la maison de son père, Zuko regarda vers la gauche et nota quelque chose d'étrange. Derrière la maison de son père, il y avait des maisons qui étaient accolées sur une petite colline, mais ce qui était bizarre c'était cette entrée de grotte qui s'ouvrait à la base de la colline. Zuko plissa les yeux pour mieux voire. Aang vit la réaction de son ami et regarda à son tour dans cette direction et vit à son tour la grotte. Il se retourna alors vers Zuko.

« _Je l'ai jamais aperçu avant. », lui dit-il.

« _C'est une vieille grotte qui a toujours été là. Mais ma famille et moi nous ne l'avons jamais réellement aperçu car nous n'avons jamais exploré l'île de cette façon. », lui expliqua-t-il.

« _Ne devrions-nous pas alors l'explorer un peu ? », demanda Aang.

Zuko regarda encore la colline et acquiesça. Ils continuèrent alors leur marche vers la grotte, et plus ils s'en rapprochaient et moins ils rencontrèrent des touristes. Avant qu'ils atteignent l'entrée de la grotte, il n'y avait plus personnes autour d'eux. Étonnés par cette étrange situation, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Sans lumière, ils ne virent rien pendant un moment. Zuko dut créer une petite flamme pour qu'ils aient un peu de lumière. La grotte était étroite, mais son plafond était vraiment haut, ce qui la rendait plus grande et plus mystérieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Katara ne devait pas être là. Même si sa flamme n'éclairait pas grand chose, Zuko était sûr qu'à cause de ce calme il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans cette grotte, car les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient le crépitement du feu, et leur respiration. Zuko soupira.

« _Elle n'a pas l'air d'être là. », conclut-il.

Aang se renfrogna car il voulait voire à travers les coins sombres de la grotte. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent.

« _Attends ! Viens par ici, je crois avoir vu quelque chose. »

Zuko accepta et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la grotte, la lueur de la flamme colorant les parois de la grotte en orange. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à un lac souterrain où l'eau était claire et avait une étrange beauté. Ce lac était différent de l'océan qui était dehors, car il paraissait d'une pureté sans égal. Tous deux s'accroupirent et scrutèrent l'intérieur de ce lac qui paraissait réellement sans fond. Quand Aang reprit la parole, il paraissait confus.

« _Comme c'est étrange. Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait quelque chose comme ça si près de l'océan ? Ça paraît si irréel ? »

Zuko acquiesça de la tête, puis il prit le bras d'Aang afin qu'il regarde au centre du lac.

« _Regardes. Vois-tu ce qu'il y a dans l'eau ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Ils regardèrent tous deux dans le lac, mais au début ils ne virent que leur reflet. Mais très ils devinrent flous et disparurent. A la place ils virent un navire apparaître et qui naviguait à la surface de l'eau. Des personnes habillaient étrangement était dessus, mais ce n'était pas ça qui retinrent leur attention, car là sur ce bateau, juste à côté d'une rousse, il y avait Katara.

« _Regardes ! C'est Katara ! », s'exclama Aang.

Zuko cligna des yeux choqué.

« _Mais tu as raison ! Mais où peut-elle bien être ? Et pourquoi est-elle sur un bateau avec ces étranges personnes ? »

« _Je ne sais pas. », répondit Aang en haussant les épaules.

Zuko se releva et brossa ses vêtements.

« _Aang, vas chercher les autres, il faut impérativement qu'ils voient ça eux aussi. », lui ordonna-t-il.

Aang acquiesça et partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les autres. Suki et Sokka regardèrent autour d'eux avec crainte, tandis que Toph, qui touchait les parois pour se diriger, s'avança tout droit et sans peur. Arrivés au lac, Sokka et Suki s'accroupirent à leur tour et regardèrent dans le lac. Toph quand à elle, elle tapota le dos de Aang.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien voire. »

« _C'est...c'est Katara. Elle est sur un bateau avec d'étranges personnes que je n'ai jamais vu avant ! Mais comment est-elle arrivée là ? », lui répondit un Sokka choqué.

Tout le monde était sans voix, ne sachant pas où elle était et comment s'était-elle rendue là-bas. Soudain l'image de Katara disparut et l'eau commença à se rider. Choqués, tout le monde recula de quelques pas et ils observèrent la scène qui se passait devant eux. Au centre du lac des bulles apparurent et une forme commença à apparaître, et plus elle devenait distincte et plus la grotte était éclaboussée par l'eau qui était projeté par cette forme. Ils reculèrent encore plus quand l'étrange forme émergea. Cette forme luisait d'une couleur bleue et était liquide, mais peu de temps après elle prit la forme d'un large dragon bleu.

Le groupe d'amis retinrent leur souffle en voyant ce dragon qui s'inclina devant eux et enfin leur parla.

« _Mon nom est Mizu. Je suis l'Esprit Dragon qui réside dans cet oasis. », leur expliqua-t-il.

Bien qu'anxieux, Sokka prit sur lui même et décida de parler avec cet Esprit.

« _Où est ma petite sœur Katara ? »

« _Je comprends votre anxiété par rapport à votre amie, mais je vous promets qu'elle est saine et sauve là où elle est. Il n'y a aucunes raisons pour vous inquiétez. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle est indemne. », leur expliqua-t-il à nouveau.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais Zuko n'était pas entièrement satisfait.

« _Où est-elle exactement ? Et quand reviendra-t-elle ? », demanda-t-il au dragon.

Mizu secoua sa tête.

« _Cela, je ne peux vous le révélez. Et malheureusement, je ne vous dévoilerez pas pourquoi elle est là-bas. Mais je dois vous exhortez à penser à quelque chose de plus important encore. Vous devez vaincre le Seigneur de la Nation du Feu et restaurez la paix dans le monde. Votre amie est en parfaite sécurité avec les compagnons de voyage que je lui ai choisi, mais j'insiste sur le fait que vous devez d'abord finir votre quête. Après avoir terminé votre tâche, je vous attendrai ici pour vous montrez ce que fera votre amie. »

Après sa déclaration, l'image du dragon devint floue et disparut lentement dans l'eau, laissant le groupe de jeunes choqués à cause des paroles qu'ils avaient entendu. Aang secoua la tête pour se remettre de ces émotions et se retourna vers le reste du groupe.

« _Et bien...au moins elle va bien. Mais je pense que le mieux à faire maintenant c'est de faire ce qu'a dit cet esprit. Pour l'instant on ne pourra pas récupérer Katara. Nous devrions maintenant nous focaliser sur notre quête. », leur dit-il.

« _Aang a raison. On doit maintenant se focaliser sur la défaite de mon père. Après ça nous chercherons un moyen de faire revenir Katara. », reprit Zuko.

Ainsi, avec le cœur encore remplit de soucis, ils sortirent de la grotte se focalisant sur la défaite prochaine du Seigneur de la Nation du Feu.

_ « _Je suis vraiment désolé jeunes gens. Mais la séparer de vous était le seul moyen de vous faire remporter la victoire. »_, pensa solennellement Mizu en les regardant quitter sa grotte.


End file.
